The New Recruits
by MrPixel
Summary: The Mercenaries of TF Industries have been fighting for years without end, RED vs. BLU. The Administrator, however, has grown tired of the various idiots she has to oversee. So, she's decided to recruit three new classes to join the Gravel Wars. These new recruits will face challenges they've never faced before, all for money, friends and, most importantly... HATS!
1. Prolouge

Soldier: THIS AMERICAN BOOT JUST KICKED YOUR ASS BACK TO RUSSIA!

Soldier shouted this as he blew the BLU Heavy into scattered limbs and organs.

It was a typical day on the battlefield of 2Fort. Redmond had recently gotten all of the mercs to team RED and they were kicking some serious ass, while BLU had to get reserve mercs to fight today's battle. Scout and Spy were making a ruckus on the enemy battlements, Soldier and Pyro were killing anyone who stepped out of the BLU base, Heavy and Medic tanked their way through Sentries and sticky traps, Demo was drunk (as usual) but still blew everyone to kingdom come, Engie protected the intel with his Sentry, and Sniper shot down anyone who crossed him. These reserve mercs were not up to RED's skills.

As all of this happened, out in an underground facility, the Administrator sat in her chair, looking over the raging battle. She was growing bored of the battle, to say the least. She was tired of these men's constant ignorance of strategy and overused talents. As she sat there, she went over some paperwork for a special treat for the mercs. Asking Redmond and Blutarch, she got the permission to get three new mercenaries to join the Gravel Wars. The key was, what mercs should be chosen? After going over some profiles, she chose the three best suited.

Administrator: Miss Pauling!

At once, a young lady in a violet dress and glasses walked up to her.

Miss Pauling: Yes ma'am

Administrator: I am clearing your 'to do list' of things to do for me, so you can go out and find these three people.

The Administrator handed Miss Pauling three folders, containing three separate profiles.

Miss Pauling: I'll do my best ma'am!

Miss Pauling turned and walked out the doors. Aboveground, Miss Pauling motored her way to the airport to hop on a plane to the first recruit. While on the plane, she went over who was who and where were they from. All she knew was that her work was cut out for her.

Miss Pauling: Insane, Fight crazy, Isolated. Just as interesting as the others.

* * *

 **Chapters past this point are longer, so don't worry, this prologue is to just peak interest.**


	2. Ch 1: Gathering the Recruits

Chapter 1: Gathering the Recruits

Guard: ...AND STAY OUT

A balding security guard yelled to a young man as he was literally thrown out the main lab doors.

Guard: THE BOARD SAYS IF YOU'RE EVEN TEN FEET OF THE UNIVERSITY, THEN YOU WILL BE ARRESTED!

The young man got up and brushed the dirt off of his clothes, then picked up his box full of equipment and walked off to his car. The man was known as Dr. William Atomick, a man of 20 years of age, has over 15 PhDs of varying sciences and quite insane. He knew that this was the last university in the US that would allow him to work there. They probably already told the others to not allow him in. Why was he thrown out? Well, he caused a wormhole to open and a giant claw almost snatched up a leading professor.

William: Man, I don't want to teach high school, if they would allow me near those as well. What am I going to do?

Dr. Atomick thought to himself. Little did he know, a certain young lady was standing across the street as he drove away, making sure this was the man to pick up.

* * *

At Atomick's apartment, he was working on an anti-gravity sphere, when there was a knock at the door. Jumping from the sudden noise, he got up to answer it. Expecting the police about that mutant cat he 'accidentally' made, was surprised to find a young woman in a violet dress there instead.

Young Woman: Hello. My name is Pauling and I've heard of the things you've done.

William had heard these words before and every time it was a government agent to take him away to an asylum.

William: Yeah, well, you won't get me this time!

William yelled as he pulled out a shamefully put together laser pistol.

Miss Pauling: No, Dr. Atomick, I'm not with the government, I'm here to offer you a job.

Lowering the pistol, William spoke.

William: Ok, come in and we'll talk

Miss Pauling walked into a cramped apartment, filled with lots of gadgets and experiments. The both sat down in the living room.

Miss Pauling: Alright, Doctor, here is the jist of it. I've heard that you are the best in offensive battle strategies and scientific examination, is this correct?

William: Yes, I've studied every offensively possible battle strategy and have 15 PhDs, why must you know this?

Miss Pauling: Well, I work for a powerful woman, who is running a war down in New Mexico for the company's RED and BLU. She has asked you, and two others to to join the team of nine and fight with them.

William stared blankly at Miss Pauling. He had heard of the Gravel Wars in New Mexico, but since he's been paying off the draft people for the Vietnam War, he's been avoiding the whole war thing.

William: How much does it pay?

Miss Pauling: Very high, a few thousand for each victory

This pecked his interest. With that kind of money, he could fund his own projects and experiments.

William: Ok, you can count me in for the money for my experiments.

Miss Pauling was relieved. Since she read his file, she knew that the money for his experiments could bring him in.

Miss Pauling: Alright Doctor, you'll be traveling with me to get the other two recruits, so pack up.

William: Um, where are we going anyway?

Miss Pauling: London, England.

* * *

On a cozy street, deep within the city of London, was a little house on the corner. Who lived in this quiet little house? She is known as Polly Smith, a 47 year old woman who is an expert in defensive strategy. She had her greying hairs in a bun, with sort of a belly on her. Every since WWII, she's been studying defensive strategy in hopes to use it to defend her country. Although, no wars have been started between England and another. This lead to a life of seclusion. She has tried to get a job as a strategist for the military to support her mom and dad, but the wouldn't let a woman join. So now, she just does strategies and writes for the local paper, barely making enough to get by.

While Polly sat at the kitchen, drawing on a map, the doorbell rang. She got up and went for the door.

*5 minutes earlier, Outside the house*

William: Miss Pauling, I read her profile. I have a simple and ingenious plan to get her to join.

The two were currently walking up to Polly's home to ask her to join.

Miss Pauling: I don't know, Doctor. It did say she was high strung.

The stress from her parent's constant nagging on a proper job had made Polly a little jumpy.

William: Don't worry Pauling. I got this.

William said as he knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a middle age woman, with some faint wrinkles and a few strands of grey hair.

Polly: Yes?

William: Hello Miss Smith, My associate and I have come to offer a job on the battlefield. High pay is given, so you can support your parents and do what you do best.

The lady had a look of shock on her face. Out of the blue, two people offer her a job for her knowledge and can help her parents.

Polly: Where is this war being fought?

Miss Pauling: New Mexico, USA. Between two big companies.

Polly had heard of a land war in the US, but thought it was just a rumor. Has someone actually came to give her a job there? It was crazy, but she did want to fight in a war. Any war a this point.

Polly: Ok, for my parents, I'll accept your offer.

Miss Pauling: Excellent! Pack your belongings, we have to leave in a few minutes.

Polly: Oh, so fast! Where are we going to?

Miss Pauling: The last recruit, in Japan.

* * *

Being run out of your own village is bad, but out of your village AND your family is even worse. The young, skinny woman who had that just happen to her was Lina Fanng, of the legendary Clan of the Wind. These warriors have been taught to be nimble and soak up as much damage, while wearing the enemy out. When new weapons began to be developed by the west and in Japan itself, the Clan forbid it's warriors to use them and gain resist their damage. Lina did both and is now on the run from her family.

"This is not good" she thought, as she dove into a forest to escape the pursuing warriors. After a while of running, she slowed down to a walk, hoping to get to another village and hide. Getting to another road, a peculiar thing happened.

Voice: Excuse me, love.

Luci's reflexes kicked in, doing a upward kick flip to the person behind her. After landing, she saw who had spoken, an older woman currently on the ground , accompanied by a young woman and a young man.

William: Whoa mac, ease the fighting, we aren't going to hurt you! You're Lina Fanng, yes?

This confused Lina, since she thought they were her family.

Lina: Yes, I am the one you said.

She had learned English a long time young woman stepped forward to speak.

Miss Pauling: Good, because your family wants to kill us for asking about you.

"Typical" Lina thought to herself. Then she spoke again.

Lina: Why do you need me?

The older woman sat up, looking to be in great pain.

Polly: Because, love, we are here to take you from your family, so they won't kill you, in exchange for your abilities.

Lina didn't trust this group of random strangers that she met, of all places, in the forest, but she had to escape her family quickly.

Lina: Ok. I will go with you.

Miss Pauling: Excellent! I'd say pack your bags, but I can see that their already packed.

With that the group hurried off to the main road, where a car was waiting. Unbenounced to them, some figures were watching the group run away. The leader stepped forward and examined what had happened.

Fanng Leader: Wherever you go young Fanng, we will find you

With that, he signaled his men to retreat, disappearing into the mist.


	3. Ch 2: The Welcome Wagon

**ripntear045771: I see what you are saying. In this story, though, there are only the 9 mercs, with the 3 new ones. There are no copies of them and the prologue just shows that Redmond got all of the 9 on his side for the time being. I have a plan to have BLU be included with the mercs, so just stick around. Thanks for liking it so far.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Welcome Wagon

The three new recruits were sitting in a waiting room, William doing some math problems, Polly reading a cheesy magazine and Lina just sitting there, staring at the wall. Several minutes went by, when a guard walked into the room.

Guard: You three! Follow me!

With that, the three got up and walked with the guard down some tunnels and hallways, before entering a room, filled with TV Screens, depicting a different view point of a battle. The three sat down in the seats provided and looked to the large chair and desk. As the sat down, the Administrator turned to look at them.

Administrator: Well, this is an interesting group of people we have. I am the Administrator, your boss.

The three kept silent, as their new boss said this in a cold tone.

Administrator: I picked you three to join TF Industries for your skills and talents. So, either you are here to hide, fight or for money, you all listen and obey, got it?

The three nodded. With that the Administrator pulled out contracts for them to sign. They, of course, signed it, some more regretting than others.

Administrator: Good. Now, the three of you will be assigned a class name and uniform. Mr. Atomick will be The Scientist, Ms. Smith will be the Strategist, and Ms. Fanng will be the Decoy. Ms. Fanng you will be protected and hidden from your family and Mr. Atomick will get his own lab.

This relieved some tensions with all of them, feeling more relaxed from this arrangement.

Administrator: One more thing, you all are going to RED team, since all of the others are on that team as of this moment. Now leave.

With that, the three were escorted out and taken to a van, where the driver drove of to RED base.

* * *

The group got to the base, a concrete group of buildings, with red painted on the side, with the logo for RED on the main one. They got out and walked into the main building, being escorted by a guard. They were led to a locker room, with twelve different locker with the class names on them.

Guard: The boss said that you must wear your uniforms at all times, but they can be customized by the Mann Co. catalog. Your uniforms are in your lockers. Finally, you must wait for your team to get back from battle.

With that the guard left. The three went up to their lockers to into their uniforms. Scientist wore a red button up polo shirt under a red tinted lab coat, with reddish brown pants and sneakers. On the coat sleeve was a circular red patch with an erlenmeyer flask on it. Strategist's uniform was a white dress shirt with reddish brown overall, boots, a red military beret, and a circular patch of a scroll of paper on it on the shirt. Decoy's uniform was a red tinted ninja like outfit, with a bullet on the patch this time.

After changing, the three walked around until they found the recreation room. It was a fairly big room, with a couch and two chair pointed at an old tv, a kitchen area and a big poker table with twelve chairs. With that, they sat down and talked to pass the time.

Decoy: Why must we change with the men? It is indecent.

Scientist: Perhaps there are no women's locker rooms. This was a just male team.

Strategist: I don't mind. I've always been a scrappy girl, sort of a tomboy.

Decoy: What is a tomboy?

Decoy wasn't too familiar with terms outside here home.

Strategist: Oh, it's when a girl acts like a boy, but always knows she's a girl.

Scientist: Yeah, my ma was one when she was younger.

They talked for a little while, before hearing the sound of voices coming closer to the rec room. Miss Pauling entered the room, followed by a young man in a red wingman jacket over a white shirt, reddish brown baseball pants, fingerless leather gloves and a red baseball cap worn backwards. He began to speak in a Boston accent.

Man: So, Miss Pauling, want ta see my mad muscles.

With that he flexed his arms, barely bringing up any muscles. Miss Pauling ignored him and walked up to the new recruits, standing behind them.

Miss Pauling: Scout, stop your flexing and sit down.

Scout sat down, making an annoyed face, due to how his flexes would, according to him "Always get da ladies"

Two more people came in and sat down, not noticing the recruits. The first was a man in a military tie and epaulettes, with camo pants and an captain's hat. The second was a… something. The recruits couldn't tell if it was a man or woman. It had on a red astronaut suit, a brown mask with an orange visor (The Firefly), and... a rubber glove glove on it's head?

Man: We are all here Miss Pauling! Reporting for duty!

Figure: Hpphr Mpph Pahhlnn!

Miss Pauling: Thank you Soldier and Pyro.

Three more men walked in and sat down. The first was a black man in a scottish kilt, garbs, and hat on. He seemed to be fighting to stay awake, from that bottle of alcohol Scientist smelt. The second one was a giant of a man, intimidating the three recruits. He wore a red bandana, a vest with a red undershirt and red straps on his biceps, and camo pants. The last was a short man compared to the other men. He wore a brown texan cowboy hat, a pair of goggles, with a winter coat and bell bottom pants.

Man 2: Rest of team is on their way, Miss Pauling.

Miss Pauling: Thank you Heavy. Engie, can you keep Demo awake?

Engie got up from his seat and went to Demo's seat. He slapped the drunk man a little hard, which woke him up with a jolt.

Demo: Eh! What just happened?!

A last group of men walked through the doors and sat down. The first was in a collared lab coat, with a device on his right arm, with an otolaryngologist's mirror and medical tools strapped to his arm. The second was a lanky man, with a toothed australian hunting hat, cargo pants, aviator glasses, and a safari jacket on. The last was a man Decoy didn't like when she saw him. He was in a fedora and leather clothes, with a balaclava on his face and rounded shoes.

Man 3: We are all her Miss Pauling. What did you have to tell us?

Miss Pauling: Well, as you were told a few days ago, we have new recruits to fight with you guys.

She motioned to the three, who just looked around at their new teammates. Some looked intrigued by the new blood, that was until Soldier spoke up.

Soldier: What are women doing on this team!?

Decoy and Strategist looked offended by the remark, which caused Engie to speak up.

Engineer: Come on, Soldier. These folks aren't that bad. Who cares if two are women?

Soldier: ME! Women do not belong on the battlefield! The belong at home, in the kitchen!

He stood up and walked towards Decoy and Strategist.

Soldier: You two will listen to us and leave, or so help I'll-

He was cut off by a needle going into his neck and then him passing out. Medic stood over him, with the needle in his hand.

Medic: Pardon me, damen. Soldier here iz very "patriotic". He believe in zes American sayings und such.

Pyro got up and picked up Soldier, throwing him on the couch, before mumbling something to itself.

Miss Pauling: Anyways, sorry you two. To the rest of you, these are our new recruits. Scientist here will provide offensive strategies to you all. Strategist will provide defensive strategies to all of you. Decoy will provide cover fire, while you guys do the objective. Is that clear?

Everyone nodded, except Scout.

Scout: C'mon, I don't wanna listen to a goofy in a lab coat give me orders.

Scientist: Watch it, bud. Or I'll knock you into next month.

Scout: Oh yeah, Chucklenuts. I can take you down!

A voice in Scientist's mind kicked in, saying to not take anything from this guy. With that, Scientist got up and walked towards Scout. He looked at him, before grabbing his head and throwing it down on the poker table. Everyone was surprised by the sudden action out of someone who is looks usually calm. Scientist straightened out his coat and spoke up.

Scientist: I'm sorry for that, I don't know what came over me.

Heavy: Hm. Little man is strong enough to knock baby out cold. You have Heavy's respect.

Sniper: Finally, someone had the guts ta knock that spastic gremlin out. Noice goin'.

Scientist: Oh, um thanks you two.

Miss Pauling: Alright, now with two mercs out cold, you are all dismissed. Get to know each other before the next battle. But first…

Miss Pauling turned towards Medic.

Miss Pauling: …give them the works.

Medic wickedly smiled at the sentence and looked at the recruits, making them uncomfortable.

Medic: Wunderbar! It iz time for your surgery. Come wiz me.

Medic got up, with the new recruits, and followed him to the medical bay. The other mercs just did what they usually do after a match, relax.

"Hmm, that went better than when Demo was introduced" Miss Pauling thought, before leaving the rec room and base.

* * *

 **I made the mercs have my cosmetic loadouts, since their regular uniforms were boring. It's so long, but basically, Scout has the Backwards Ballcap, Digit Divulger, and the Airborne Attire. Soldier has the Team Captain, the Fancy Dress Uniform, and the Killer's Kit. Pyro has the Respectless Rubber Glove, the Firefly and the Space Diver. Demo has the Black Watch, the Gaelic Garbs, and the Cool Breeze. Heavy has the Heavy Duty Rag, the Heavy Lifter and the Goin' Commando. Engineer has the Texas Ten Gallon(Brown), the Antarctic Researcher, and the Flared Frontiersman. Medic has the Otolaryngologist's** **Mirror, the Quadwrangler and the Suregon's Sidearm. Sniper has the Trophy Belt, the Poacher's Safari Jacket, and the Triggerman's Tacticals. Spy has the Fancy Fedora, the Learker's Leathers and the Rogue's Brogues.**


	4. Ch 3: A Happy Surgery

Chapter 3: A Happy Surgery

Medic: Alright, I vill have to call all of you up one at un time, so wait patiently. Scientist, come vith me.

The group had just gotten to the medical bay, with an explanation on what was happening. They were there to have a surgery of sorts, basically to see if any diseases are in their bodies and to have Medic's additions be implanted. Up first was Scientist, who oddly looked happy about this. The voices were eager as well.

* * *

Scientist: So, you're a man of science like me, correct?

Medic: Ja, although I prefer medical sciences to what Engineer and you do. Please take off your shirt.

Scientist obeyed, taking off his shirt and hopping on to a medical bed. Above the bed was a huge device, showering a beam on him that felt good. Medic was currently laying some tools on a tray as he continued to speak.

Medic: So, mein freund, vhat sciences do you specialize in?

Scientist: Well, I have a PhD in lots of major sciences, ya know, Physics, Chemistry, etc. Altogether, I have about… 15 PhDs. A little bit of everything major.

Medic walked back to Scientist with his tools on a cart, looking impressed by his count of doctorates.

Medic: Impressive. You know Engineer has 10 PhDs, a little less than you.

Scientist: Really, I'll have to talk to him about this. By the way doctor, but what are you doing?

Medic was holding a scalpel, ready to cut into Scientist's chest.

Medic: Simple, I have a device that need to be attached to your heart, in order for zhe Ubercharge to work.

Scientist: Ubercharge? What is that?

Medic: Why, when I heal enough of my patients with my medigun device, I can push out an invincible power on them und me for a short time.

Scientist: Hmm… Is it because the process of your device healing stores power, which builds up, then releases into a damage shielding power to cause havoc on your enemies.

Medic: Zhat… is correct. You are quite knowledgeable with medicine.

Scientist: That's science Doc. Now, shall we begin.

Medic nodded and began to cut into Scientist. As soon as his chest was opened, Medic removed his ribs, then moved around his organs until he sliced out his heart. Scientist wasn't the least bothered by this, fascinated with seeing his own heart in someone's hands. Medic then proceeded to attach the Uber Gauge to the heart.

Medic: Now, most heart couldn't vithstand the voltage of my medi gun, but with your pain tolerance, your heart should-

Medic held up the heart to the beam, which caused it to explode. Scientist appeared to be surprised by the event. Fortunately, the beam was keeping him alive.

Scientist: Well, do I get a new heart?

Medic: Yes, vith some progress as vell.

Medic reached into his fridge, while conversing with a BLU Spy's head, grabbed a large heart from a dish and attached the Uber Gauge to it. He then lifted the heart to the beam, laughing maniacally as the heart began to beat. Scientist began to laugh madly, knowing that the process of science was working. When the heart was ready, Medic dropped the heart into Scientist, cranking the beam to full power to heal him.

Scientist: Thanks doc, these devices are incredible. You are a great man of medicine.

Medic: Danke. You my call in Strategist now.

Scientist left the medical bay, telling Strategist it was her turn now.

* * *

Medic: Do not vorry, Fräulein. I am a professional. I uphold doctor-patient confidentiality.

Strategist: No worries Doctor, this exam shouldn't be too intrusive.

Medic gave the same explanation that he did to Scientist, where when they were ready, Strategist didn't feel uncomfortable with the surgery.

Medic: So, tell me. Vhen did you become interested in defensive strategy?

Strategist: Oh well, when I was a girl, WWII was happening. I became entranced by fighting for your country and defending it. Defending it was all I cared about, so I studied the greatest defenses ever, forming plans for protecting everyone. As I got older, no wars came around for me to join. The British armed forces wouldn't let me in either. So I lived shut up, continuing to study the thing I love. My parents didn't like this, but I was happy. Than your company asked me to join, which I accepted so I could fight a war at last.

Medic: Fascinating. You are sort of like Soldier, wanting to fight for your country. Except that he is crazy und you're not.

Strategist: Well, I think this old Brit can take down that crazy American.

Medic: Ja, I vould pay to see zhat fight.

Medic took out Strategist's heart, which caused her to faint at the sight. Like before, the heart exploded, so the Mega Baboon heart was needed. When Medic was finished, she woke up and left, calling Decoy to go in. On her way out, she threw up into on of the trash cans, still sick from seeing her own heart pulled out of her chest.

* * *

Out of all the recruits, Decoy was the most quiet. She didn't talk at all to Medic, only obeying what he told the others to do. She was on edge, since she had never had a modern surgery in her life, being shut up by her family and all.

Medic: Now, I vill say there is a chance your heart vill explode after I put it to the beam. Is zhat fine?

Decoy said nothing, as usual. Medic attached the device to her heart and held it up to the beam. It started to thump and thump. The thumping grew faster, surprising Medic on how the heart was surviving. He started to laugh, chuckle at first then it grew to a wild, crazy laugh. Decoy grew uncomfortable at this mad man's laughter. She'd leave if not for the beam that was keeping her alive. When it was done, Medic was astonished, plopping the heart into her chest and healing her up.

Medic: AMAZING! Your resistance to veapons and damage must have kept your heart from exploding like zhe rest! I must run further tests!

Decoy: Umm... no thank you doctor. I'll just be leaving now.

With that, she got up and left, much to Medic's dismay. Hopefully she would help him on at least a few experiments. Medic gathered the blood samples he collected during the surgeries and headed of to the respawn machine to enter them.


	5. Ch 4: Ceasefire Day

**mem285: Hey, thanks man.**

 **Anything Goes: The reason why it's like that is because i am used to reading fan fics like that. Don't worry more chapters on the way.**

 **Miss Takenne: Thanks for the advice. I'll change chapters up from now on, if they don't make sense to me.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Ceasefire Day

When Decoy arrived in the rec room, only a few mercs were there. Pyro was on one of the chairs, reading a magazine while flicking a lighter behind it, while Scientist and Engineer were having a conversation at the table. Decoy decided to join the table, since she found Pyro very uncomfortable to be around.

Decoy: Hello, my teammates.

Engineer: Howdy.

Scientist: Hiya, Decoy.

Engineer: I was just talking to Scientist about his PhDs. I still can't believe you have more than me!

Scientist: Yep, from Physics to Geology, but that last one I regret.

Engineer: Gotta say, I'm a little jealous.

Scientist: Maybe I'm just a little better.

Engineer gave Scientist a cold expression. Maybe getting cocky wasn't a good idea.

Decoy: Yes, yes I know of the doctor's education, but I was wanting to know when we get to fight.

Engineer: Oh, we already had our battle for the day. Tomorrow's a ceasefire day, so you'll have to fight the next day.

Decoy was disappointed. If she was here to hide from her family, she wanted to use her abilities like she was told she could.

Scientist: Any ways, it's late. We all better get some sleep. It's been a long day.

Engineer: Speak for yourself, partner. I'll show you fellas your rooms.

The two followed Engie to their new rooms. The rooms were basic, a bed and dresser, with a desk and office chair for work. Decoy entered her room and lied down on her bed, hoping for a more stable introduction to her team tomorrow.

* * *

Soldier: UP AND AT 'EM, CUPCAKES!

Strategist woke with a jolt to a yelling Soldier and a loud bugle. Getting up, she went to her door to give Soldier a piece of her mind.

Strategist: Soldier, you arse! What time is it?!

Soldier: It is currently 0600 hours! Perfect time to wake you maggots up and get ready!

Strategist: You beastly man! Get ready for what? One, it's a ceasefire day, there's no fighting. Two, why wake up at 6:00 in the morning.

Soldier: For your information, sister, We must train for the upcoming battle. No need to have the enemy trample us! If you don't like it, go back to your beauty sleep!

Seeing as that an argument with Soldier was waste of time, Strategist just went back to her room and grabbed the toiletries that were provided for her, then headed of to the showers. Luckily, the showers were separated by stalls and doors. There (almost) went the worry of her team spying on her while she showers (there was still the problem of curiosity). Only a few showers were on, so not many people were there. Quickly, she chose a stall and began showering.

Demo: Ya... best be of ta... *Burp* *Snore*

Demo seemed to have had a morning scrumpy before showering, with Heavy humming a tune from his old country. With nothing to worry about, Strategist wasn't scared of those two, for the most part. After washing up, Strategist got dressed and headed to the rec room, thinking that breakfast would be in there. When she got there, almost all of her team was there (Excluding Demo, Heavy and Decoy), sitting at the table, while Pyro cooked breakfast in the kitchen.

Engineer: Mornin' little lady, come have a seat.

Strategist came over and sat down between Engineer and Scout.

Spy: Apologies for ze yelling moron, Soldier, yesterday. You can rest easy, since we've had a talk with him.

Strategist: Why thank you, Spy. That shouting boob needs to belt up!

Scout: Yeah, freaking bozo gives me a headache.

Engineer: Well, rest assured, he'll be more nice ta you and Decoy.

Soldier grumbled something under his breath, but everyone ignored him.

With that, Heavy and Demo walked in and sat down, Demo falling asleep as soon as he sat.

Heavy: Heavy is still impressed with little Doctor on strength.

Scout: Oh yeah, that reminds me.

Scout jumped up and ran towards Scientist to strangle him. As he got close, Scientist pulled out out of his latest creations, The Laser Pistol Mk. V(5), and pointed it at Scout.

Scientist: Look, Scout, I'm sorry about knocking you out yesterday. You threatened me! And we don't take kindly to that in New York.

Scout calmed down and looked at Scientist confused.

Scout: Wait, you're from New York?

Scientist: Yeah, born n raised, mac.

Scout: Huh, I'm from Boston.

Scientist: Nice! Both of us don't take dirt from anybody!

Scout: Ya damn right! Since your from my home away from home, I'll let you slide… this time.

Scientist and Scout shock on their new agreement, but still had tension between themselves. Just as that spat had ended, Pyro came out of the kitchen with breakfast. Basically pancakes with bacon, except for Soldier, who got a military ration.

Soldier: If I had my way, you all would have rations, like a true soldier!

Spy: If we had military rations like you, we'd be long gone.

Soldier: Coming from you, crouton!

Decoy, finally, walked into breakfast, looking tired as all get out. Everyone looked up to see her stroll in.

Demo: Ah, look who decided to wander out of bed.

Decoy: Silence Demoman. Medic, that heart you gave me kept me up all night. It felt really tight in my chest.

Medic: Ah, vell come see me after breakfast and I vill take a look at zhat.

Decoy sat down at the table and began to eat the provided food.

Decoy: So, if we will not fight today, what will we do?

Engineer: Well, we usually go off and do our own things and in the afternoon in Soldier's "training". I'm sure you'll find something around here to do. Oh, that reminds me..

Engie turned towards Scientists.

Engineer: Ms. Pauling wanted me to show you your new lab.

Scientist: Oh, I forgot about that! You can show me after breakfast.

Soldier: Um… I'll go with you.

Engineer: Why?

Soldier: To.. uh… know where it is...for...reasons.

Engie and Scientist looked at him weirdly, but just shrugged it off. After breakfast, everyone went off to do their own things.

* * *

Engineer: Your lab is near my workshop, so if ya need anything, just come by.

Scientist, Engineer and Soldier had approached a big sliding metal door in the basement, with the Scientist emblem on it. Weird enough, Soldier looked worried about the room. Next to the door was a handprint scanner.

Scientist: Oh, would you look at this! A self scanning handprint lock. Now I won't worry about any of you breaking in.

Scientist put his hand on the scanner, which lit up green and opened the door. As soon as the door opened, a whole gaze of raccoons came running out of the room, surprising Scientist and Engie.

Scientist: What the…!?

Engineer: What in tarnation!?

Soldier: Lieutenant Bites! Captain Rabies! Come Back!

Soldier then ran off towards the escaping raccoons, calling out to come back.

Engineer: Well, I see why Soldier wanted to come with us.

Scientist: Yeah. You know why Soldier had raccoons in my new lab?

Engineer : *Shrug* This was probably his current home for the li'le varmints.

With the questions done, the two entered the lab. Inside was a dream to any scientist. The latest technology (for 1960s) for experimentation, with Scientist's old equipment from his apartment.

Scientist: Um… Engie?

Engineer: Yeah Doc?

Scientist: Can I get… mmmh.. Three hours here alone?

Engineer chuckled to himself. He had the same thoughts when he first went to his workshop. With that, Engie left with a wave.

Engineer: I'll be in my workshop if ya'll need me.

Scientist nodded as he left. As soon as Engie left, Scientist went around the lab, making sure all of his new equipment was functional before starting a new experiment.

* * *

Some of the mercs had stayed in the rec room after breakfast. Scout was watching TV, Demo was sleeping on the poker table, and Spy was smoking while reading a magazine. Strategist was looking around the kitchen for a snack, when she saw a tasty looking sandwich in the fridge. She was about to grab it when Spy spoke up.

Spy: I suggest you not touch the Sandvich.

Strategist: Pardon?

Spy: The fat man has a sixth sense when it comes to his favorite food. Touch it and he will come in here and clobber you.

Strategist didn't believe the sabotage master, so she bent down and picked it up. Just then, Heavy practically burst in with the most blank look on his face and looked around.

Heavy: Who touched my Sandvich!?

He looked at Strategist and saw his Sandvich in her hands, a look of fear on her face. He shook his head and walked towards her.

Heavy: Heavy thought it was little baby Scout who touched Sandvich.

Scout: Hey! I learned my lesson from the last time!

Spy: About 15 times, you've learned it.

Scout made a certain hand gesture at Spy before looking back at the TV. Spy got up and, in a silent move, pinched Scout in a nerve. The runner yelled in pain and rushed out of the rec room. Everyone just looked at Spy, Strategist in fear of what could happen.

Spy: What? The little child was being rude.

Heavy: Anyway, Heavy will let little lady have Sandvich, since she has not had it yet.

Heavy then walked out of the room, presumably to clean Sasha. Strategist looked down at the Sandvich. "It must be good if Heavy likes it" she thought. She brought it to her mouth and took a bite. Her entire face lit up, tasting the Sandvich and feeling the flavors on her tongue. She wolfed the entire thing down.

Strategist: My, I'm completely gobsmacked about that Sandvich.

Spy: I'm surprised he let you have it. The only times he shares his food is on the battlefield and that's when we're wounded.

Strategist thought about this. Perhaps the Russian was warming up to new recruits on the team? Shaking the thought, she went off to her room to look over the various maps of Mann land in the Badlands.

* * *

Decoy had stopped by the medical bay to see why her Uber Heart was feeling so weird. She arrived at the waiting room, surprised to see Scout in one of the seats. He looked over and gave finger guns and a smile towards Decoy. Decoy came by and sat down next to it.

Decoy: Hello Scout.

Scout: Yo, what's up?

Decoy didn't like this young man that was sitting next to her. He was quite full of himself, which was frowned upon by her family. She never knows what to say to people like this.

Decoy: Umm… How have you been?

Scout: Oh, I've been great, let me tell ya. Other than Spy messing up my neck, I've been working out for like four hours. I mean, look at these guns. BAM!

Scout proceeded to flex his arms, which showed what Decoy could barley call "muscles" in the first place. "Why does this...man? hold himself on a podium?" She thought. Just then, Medic came in to call her in. The two went into the medical bay to fix the heart problem Decoy had. She sat on the hospital bed as Medic got ready.

Medic: I zhink zhat zhe heart is becoming stable, but it is beating at a faster rate, since it is a regular heart that was Ubered. So, I vill put a regulator on it to keep it in control, Ja?

Decoy: Hm, oh, thank you doctor.

Medic: Something on your mind, Fräulein?

Decoy: Yes, actually. As you foreigners say, what is the Scout's deal?

Medic: Ah, Scout. He is a very...uh... cocky young man. He is alvays talking about how great he is or some Scheisse. It is very annoying. Anyvays, let's get zhe regulator on the gauge, Ja?

Decoy nodded and got ready. As soon as the surgery was done, the heart felt better than before. On her way out, she looked over at Scout. He sat in the same spot she left him, tossing a baseball up and down. He noticed her and gave a wink in her direction. Decoy ignored him and continued walking. Men would always come up to her back at the village, so this was just another stroll through the park for her.

* * *

 **I've changed up what I original wrote to make it more interesting. Let me know how it is.**


	6. Ch 5: First Battle

**The BLUs in are not the mercs, just replacements. Imagine them how you would like to.**

* * *

Chapter 5: First Battle

Soldier's training was a complete nightmare. He yelled at everyone to do various forms of exercise, such as five mile runs, push ups, pull ups, among other things. It was nighttime when everything was done and dinner was just Heavy's Sandvichs he regrettably gave away. Right now, everyone was asleep in their rooms, except Scientist who was asleep in his lab from a late night experimenting, when Soldier came out of his room and blew his bugle to wake everyone up.

Soldier: UP AND AT 'EM, MAGGOTS! BATTLE DAY TODAY!

The yelling was so loud, that Scientist jolted awake from his lab. Spy came out of his room dressed and ready, while everyone else waddled out to go to the showers.

Soldier: See maggots! The crouton is already to fight, unlike all of your sorry asses.

Heavy: Little man should put sock in mouth.

Scout: Yeah, what Heavy said.

Later, everyone showered and dressed had gone to the rec room for breakfast. Pyro showered privately, due to it wanting to be a secret. Today's breakfast was Scout's.

Scout: Don't worry guys, it's just cereal. Muscle Kool cereal says it's packed with energy.

Spy: Does it also say it is made by Mann Co.?

Scout: Uh… yeah.

Everyone groaned. Even the recruits had heard of the company Mann Co. was, but the didn't have a chose in the matter, so they hurriedly ate and left for the garage. They piled into a van, Sniper driving, and toke of for the mission.

Decoy: So, what is the mission for today?

Engineer: Well, we're on our way to 2Fort, since our last mission didn't give us enough Intel on the BLUs. The basics are that we must defend our Intel, while trying to take the enemy's Intel.

Strategist: Hm, simple enough. I was studying this land last night so we should win.

Demo: Ey! Hopefully lass.

* * *

The van stopped at 2Fort, which wasn't all the recruits thought it would be. It was a barn structure and a concrete structure, separated by a body of water and a bridge connecting the two. The twelve walked into their base and into respawn and resupply. Each had a locker with various equipment that they grabbed. Scientist had asked in advance to have his own equipment made, which was granted. He had his Laser Pistol Mk.V, with some special bombs and a flask to smash over his enemy's heads. Strategist was provided a series of maps as a PDA, where she would point out where defense is needed. She also had a Shotgun, some personal bear traps, and a ruler she broke for more lethality. Decoy was provided a nail gun, with some smoke bombs and a long katana to slice and dice.

Administrator: Mission begins in 60 seconds.

The three recruits were nervous. What if they caused them to lose or if they died? They never worried about death until now. Engineer and Scout saw their nervousness and went over to talk to them.

Administrator: Mission begins in 30 seconds.

Scout: Yo, what's up guys?

Scientist: Oh, hey. I guess we're all worried about the mission. I mean, it's our first one. What if we… die?

Engineer: Oh don't worry, me and other things have got your backs. Besides, death is the last thing you partners should worry about.

Administrator: Mission begins in 10 seconds.

Everyone got into position, eager to get out and battle.

Administrator: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Go!

* * *

When Scientist ran out of spawn, he followed Soldier and Pyro to the front of the base. When he got outside, the chaos had already begun. Rockets and grenades flew everywhere, making the three run for cover behind some crates.

Soldier: So, maggot, what do we do?!

Scientist: What?

Soldier: You're the offensive guy! Now get us out to the enemy, private!

Scientist looked up from the crates. He saw an oncoming BLU Heavy and Medic run across the bridge. This is where he got an idea.

Scientist: Soldier, use your rocket launcher to kill the Medic.

Soldier: Roger that!

Soldier hopped over the crates and let lose three rockets at the advancing duo. The Medic froze with fear at the sudden jump, which killed the man.

BLU Heavy: Oh, No! Doc!

Scientist: Pyro, go barbecue his ass!

Pyro eagerly jumped over the crates, surprising the BLU Heavy. He tried to spin up his gun up, but the firebug got to him first, setting him on fire, then unloading a series of shotgun rounds into him, killing him off.

Pyro: YPPPH! Buppphles!

Scientist: Alright you two, let's advance.

Scientist had gotten up from behind the crates when a gunshot range out. Soldier and Pyro turned to see Scientist fall to the ground, a hole right in his head. Another gunshot rang out, followed by Sniper yelling.

Sniper: You big head wankers!

Soldier: The private had to learn some how.

Pyro: Mpph.

The two ran to the BLU base and waited for Scientist to respawn so the could advance.

* * *

Strategist was directing where Engineer should set up his machines, when Scientist walked out of spawn, a look of shock on his face.

Engineer: Well, looks like you died and respawned. Welcome back!

Strategist: Wait, Scientist, you died?!

Scientist: All I remember is that I heard a gunshot, then darkness. I fumbled around in there before I saw light moving fast towards me. Then I woke up in a room in spawn.

Engineer: That's respawn for ya. None of us know how it works. Though, I fix it on a regular basis. You should go out with Decoy and Medic. They are going over to the base right now.

Scientist nodded and ran up to meet with Decoy and Medic as the went over to the base.

Strategist: Now I know not to fear death.

Engineer: Yep! Now, where should I put my sentry?

Strategist: Hmmmmm… I say here, where the hallways to the intel meet. It gives a chance for a two way attack to be stopped, while providing defense for the intel.

Engineer: I like it. Wish me luck!

Engineer grabbed a tool box Sentry and headed down to the staircases. Strategist went down to the first floor to set some bear traps, when a BLU Scout ran up and shot her. She stumbled back, pained by the shot.

BLU Scout: Unlike your Scout, I don't run my mouth.

Strategist: Yes, but you aren't that smart, love.

With that, Strategist tossed out a bear trap that landed and snapped on the BLU Scout's leg. Demo had just ran out of spawn and saw the issue. He brought out his Scottish Resistance and unloaded five sticky bombs on the ground around the BLU Scout.

BLU Scout: Aw crap.

The bombs exploded, causing the Scout to be blown up, followed by a wild laugh by Demo. Strategist looked surprised at the action.

Demo: Let that be a lesson to yeh, yeh blockhead!

Strategist: Um...thank you Demo. I was a goner if I didn't have those traps.

Demo: Yer welcome lass. You are part of the team, after all. Now, where should I lay stickies?

Strategist guided Demo to various entrances in the base, where he laid down some stickies to explode when the time came.

* * *

Decoy, Scientist and Medic ran across the bridge to BLU base, where Soldier and Pyro were fighting of a BLU Demo and BLU Pyro.

Soldier: It's about time you maggots get here! We're under fire!

Decoy: Leave it to me.

Decoy then ran out from behind the corner, soaking up the explosives and fire. The BLUs were astonished by the Decoy's resistance to their weapons. She ran at them, with her nail gun aimed and shot the two, wounding them a good deal. Just as she ran by, the others ran out and killed the BLU Demo and Pyro.

Medic: Decoy's damage resistance is better than I expected.

Soldier: Yeah. That doesn't change the fact that she's a lady.

Scientist: Come on you guys, let's get to the intel.

The group ran to the courtyard and down the stairs to the intel. As soon as they got to the connecting hallways, they saw Decoy wounded on the ground. Medic ran over and healed her up.

Scientist: Decoy! What happened?

Decoy: There is a BLU sentry in there, with a Heavy as well.

Pyro: Whhh npppm whhp?

Scientist: Hmmm. Medic, is your charge ready?

Medic: Nein, not even close.

Spy: Perhaps I could help.

Spy appeared in front of the group, surprising them.

Scientist: Spy, can you destroy the sentry in there?

Spy: Can I? Dear doctor, of course.

He then reached into his coat and pulled out his disguise kit. he disguised as a Pyro and ran into the room.

* * *

BLU Engineer: Wow, these things are advanced.

BLU Heavy: Yeah, surprised that they haven't released the blueprints yet.

Just then, Spy/Pyro ran in yelling in the fake muffled voice.

Spy/Pyro: HPPPH! IMNCPPPHN!

BLU Engineer: What!? We got trouble!

The two BLUs got up and pointed weapons at the door. Spy saw the chance and put a sapper on the sentry. It shorted and buzzed as the Sentry was damaged.

BLU Engineer: What? A SPY!

The BLU ran over to kill Spy, but Soldier, Medic, and Decoy ran in and shot him dead. The BLU Heavy ran out the hallway to avoid the three REDs, but saw Scientist and Pyro. He spun up and shot at Pyro, remembering what it had done to him. Pyro took a lot of bullets, but Scientist pulled it to the side. He then pulled out a sphere with a red liquid inside. He threw it down on the ground and it broke and shattered. The red liquid became gaseous, which started to heal Pyro. Scientist then charged up his Laser Pistol and let a shot out at the BLU Heavy. The shot hit and knocked him back, which gave Pyro a chance to run and slam it's Maul into the BLU's skull.

Pyro: Thhnk ymp Scimphst!

Scientist: You're welcome Pyro. We make a good team!

Pyro nodded in agreement. Then, a pained scream rang out, with Scout running down the stairs.

Scout: Hey, I'll get the Intel back to the base in no time.

Scientist: Good, get it back, quickly.

Scout nodded and ran to grab the Intel. Everyone ran back out to the base to cap and win afterwards.

* * *

Administrator: Victory!

Everyone was celebrating the victory in spawn, happy that the new recruits had managed to pull off a good victory for them. Unknowingly, a ninja spied on the mercs through the window, gathering any information on them to report back to their leader. This info was to hopefully finish these mercenaries and kidnap Decoy.


	7. Ch 6: Celebration and Seperation

Chapter 6: Celebration and Separation

That night, back at the base, the mercs celebrated their victory over beer and poker. Right now Medic, Soldier, Strategist and Heavy were playing for a hefty pot of $1,545.

Heavy: Little teammates cannot beat me. I am best player

Strategist: Don't fanny around big guy. I've got this hand locked down.

Soldier: I refuse to be beaten by the red menace or the losing lady!

Medic: Oh, shut up! All of you! I'm trying to concentrate.

Everyone was dealt their last cards and made their final decisions.

Heavy: I fold. Cards are weak.

Medic: Bah! Zhese cards are vorthless.

Soldier and Strategist were staring each other down, ready for what the other would do.

Soldier: I raise.

Strategist: I go all in.

This sudden action surprised, since going all in was a risky move. With that, Soldier showed his cards.

Soldier: Haha, A straight flush! Top that, sister!

Strategist: *Gives a wicked smile* A royal flush!

Soldier's smile disappeared from his face, which was replaced with disappointment. Some of the mercs cheered for Strategist as she laughed and racked up all of her winnings and left the table, not wanting to lose it all by being stupid. As the next group sat down to play, the phone rang in the other room.

Engineer: I got it.

He walked to the other room and picked up the phone, surprised to hear Miss Pauling of all people.

Engineer: Yeah Miss Pauling, what do yall need?

The smile disappeared from Engi's face as Miss Pauling told him what was going on. It was that time of the month again for the mercs.

Engineer: I see Miss Pauling, I'll go tell them.

Engie hung up the phone and walked back to the rec room, a look of sadness on his face. Unfortunately, the others saw his gloomy look.

Scout: Yo, hardhat! Why da long face?

Engineer looked at Scout, sadness still in his face. Scout remembered that face, it was THAT face.

Scout: Aw crap. Not again!

Engineer: 'Fraid so, string-bean. Everyone, listen up. Blutarch has just bought out six of you to be on BLU.

The recruits looked at the laborer confused.

Decoy: What does this mean?

Engineer: It means six of us are gonna be on RED and six of us are on BLU. This happens from time ta time.

Scientist: Oh, that's a load of baloney!

Engineer: I know, but this happens for a reason. The six that are leaving are Me, Scientist, Strategist, Demo, Spy, and Medic.

The mercs looked down to the floor, sad that they're all being separated and have to fight each other.

Engineer: We got ta go in a few minutes. I suggest we pack.

With that, the six got up and went to their rooms to get their stuff and move on out.

* * *

When the six got to BLU base, they changed into their BLU counterpart uniforms and went to their rooms. Scientist was in his BLU lab thinking of how the mercs always switched teams. It was a pointless en devour. Why couldn't there be two of the same person on each team? Then an idea hit him. There can be two of the same person for each team, all that is needed is a little science and a lot of crazy. After tomorrow's match, he'll get to work on this new project.

* * *

 **This is just a short story chapter to leave room for the Idea later down the road. Also, I'll be easing off the chapters for a few days, but I'll be around... somewhere on here.**


	8. Ch 7: Payload Fire

Chapter 7: Payload Fire

The next day, both teams got up and got ready early for their mission. Today's mission was to push the explosive cart to the RED base and blow it up. The land that they were fighting on was known as Upward, a seaside desert operations base. As BLU got ready in spawn, Scientist sat on a bench and thought of his Idea and how he could put it in to effect. Just then, Medic walked up to him.

Medic: Herr Scientist, are you alright?

Scientist: Yeah Medic, I'm fine. Just thinking… of….

Another idea hit him. Since Medic knows a lot more about medicine than he does, this idea he had yesterday could be pushed in a better direction.

Scientist: Actually Medic, I could use your help with a project of mine.

Medic: Oh really! What is it?

Scientist whispered it the mad doctor's ear, relaying him the idea. As he went on, Medic's smile grew and grew, knowing that this idea could be an interesting challenge.

* * *

Administrator: ...2,1! Begin!

The BLU team rushed out of spawn and went for the cart. Heavy tried to mow them down with his Iron Curtain, but Demo launched a few Iron Bomber bombs at him, blowing him up. Soldier rocket jumped out of nowhere and blew up Strategist and Engineer, but Scientist shot down Soldier using his Laser Pistol. They had pushed the cart to the second checkpoint, when Scientist got an idea on how to flank them.

Scientist: Demo, follow me!

Demo: Aye! Right behind ya!

The two went ran under the ramp to the under platforms that connect to the shed. As they got to the shed, Pyro jumped down behind them and set Demo on fire.

Demo: FFFIIIIIRRRRREEEE!

Those were Demo's last words as he fell to the ground, cooked. Scientist turned to see Pyro over the dead body of Demo. Pyro looked at Scientist, which sent a shiver down his spine. He tried to run, but Pyro pulled out it's shotgun and shot Scientist's leg, which caused him to fall. Pyro walked slowly to Scientist, flamethrower in front of it.

Scientist: Wait, Pyro! You know me! We worked together to defeat that Heavy! Don't set me on fire!

Pyro looked at the cowered man in front of it. What it could see in it's mind wasn't rainbows or candy or babies, but an actual person, in fear of it. Pyro looked back at Demo, seeing just a Demo baby fly around and giggling. Pyro dropped the flamethrower, confused to what was going on in it's world. Then a thought raced through it's mind. "You liked fires, but it broke you".

Scientist looked up from his position to see Pyro looking off to the right at the wall behind him.

Scientist: Umm...Pyro?

Just then Pyro lurched up and grabbed at it's back, unaware that Spy had walked up to it and back-stabbed it.

Spy: Mumbling abomination! Are you alright, Scientist?

Scientist: Yeah, Yeah, I'm fine. How are we with the payload?

Spy: Near the final point, but we need a big push to complete the mission.

Scientist: Alright. Hmmmm... I got it! Go tell Medic to uber Demo. As that's happening, You, Me and Strategist can push the cart to the final point. Tell Engie can defend with Medic and Demo as well.

Spy nodded and ran up to tell the others. Just as Scientist was about to follow, he looked back at Pyro's corpse. "Why did Pyro not burn be?" he thought. Shaking the thought, he ran up to the final point to put the plan into action.

* * *

Pyro spawned a few minutes later, still in a moment of thought. Everything was a happy world, everything was nice, but the Scientist was not like the others. Not a baby or a cloud person, but an actual person, like it was. Pyro tried to think about what a reality with what Scientist looked like was, but the effort was fruitless, as the payload detonated and blew up the RED team, causing Pyro to run and hide, like it saw it's teammates do lots of times.

* * *

As BLU got back to their base, Scientist couldn't shake the idea of Pyro from his mind. "Why didn't it barbecue me? I'm the enemy to it." he thought. The van stopped in front of the base, unloading everyone out and going of to their own thing. Scientist stopped Engie as he walked into the base.

Engineer: Oh howdy, doc, what yall need?

Scientist: I wanted to ask ya a question.

Engineer: K, shoot away.

Scientist: OK. What is... Pyro?

Engineer just stared at Scientist, the former not knowing how to answer the question.

Engineer: I, uhhhh... don't know. No one knows about Pyro, only that he loves fire and acts like a kid sometimes. I gotta go, my machines need ta be fixed.

Engie walked off to the building, leaving Scientist with more questions than answers. "What in God's green Earth could this thing be?" he thought. Maybe an answer would revile it self as time went on. He walked into the base, meeting Medic in his Lab to discuss the Idea.

* * *

 **Another short chapter for the sack of story. I gotta put it somewhere. Next chapter should be longer, so stayed tune. Reviews on how the story is so far.**


	9. Ch 8: Pyro?

**You might be wondering why I have so many chapters to post. Well, I've been working on this story since the middle of summer, so I have chapters in storage for later use.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Pyro!?

BLU was relaxing after their payload victory, when another call came in. Engie got up and answered it, with Miss Pauling on the phone saying there's been a switch. Switches are when the teams switch on member for another, mostly off the battlefield. Apparently, Pyro was being switched with Strategist. The next morning, when Pyro got to BLU base, it made it's way to the rec room. Only Spy and Demo were in there, the former drinking whiskey and reading and the latter watching the Scrumpy channel.

Pyro: Whmmph Scmmthp?

Demo: What lad? Couldn't understand ya.

Spy: "Where's Scientist" it said. My guess the demented doctor is in his laboratory. I believe Medic is with him.

Pyro walked down to the basement level and stopped at Scientist's lab door. It reached up to knock, but could hear voices on the other side.

* * *

*3 Minutes earlier, Inside Scientist's Lab*

Medic: So, herr Doctor, how should ve do zhis plan?

Scientist: Well, we'll need various DNA samples from everyone and permission from the Administrator.

Medic: Yes, if ve did this vithout either of those ve vould be fired. Or vorse.

Scientist: Yeah, yeah. We'll let's start on the DNA analyzer before-

There was a knock at the door which stopped the two doctor's conversation. Scientist got up and opened the sliding door to reveal Pyro.

Medic: Oh Pyro? Vas zhere a svitch?

Scientist: Um… what is a switch?

Medic: Someone on RED was svitched vith someone one BLU. It happens from time to time.

Pyro nodded, then pointed to Scientist.

Medic: Oh, you vant to speak to Scientist? Zhen I'll leave you two be. No need to be intrusive on your conversation.

With that, Medic walked out of the door, with it closing behind him.

Scientist: So, mac, what'cha need from the good doctor? May I interest you in an experimental compound?

Pyro shook it's head. Something from this loon would be like a lottery with death as a lose.

Pyro: Smmph mp Immmtphm Mmp mmp mmp cmmph mp hmmp?

Scientist: Ummm, what did you say, mac?

Pyro face palmed itself, annoyed that it's friends cannot understand it for some reason. Scientist thought for a moment before walking over to his desk, pulling out a notepad and pen.

Scientist: Here ya go Pyro. Just write on the paper to tell me what you want to say.

Pyro eagerly took the notepad and pen and began to write down some things. When it was finished, Pyro handed the notepad to Scientist.

Scientist: Hm, nice handwriting Pyro. Ahem, "I keep hearing that you have degrees in a thing called 'science'. If you have one in, I think it's called Psychology, could you examine me?" Pyro, not only do I have a degree in Psychology, but with that knowledge, I have a machine that can look into your mind.

Pyro perked up at what he said, excited to see what the world is. Scientist motioned Pyro forward to a dentist seat with a helmet with various devices on above the seat, which was attached to a grey box next to Scientist's computer. Pyro sat in the seat, while Scientist strapped the helmet and some leather bonds to Pyro.

Scientist: I made this little beauty a few months back for some university heads. They almost lost their mind, heh. Sorry about the straps, I tested this thing on rats numerous times and it made them want to pull their hair out. On a happy note, I've _mostly_ modified it and the math says there is only a 20% chance of that happening.

Scientist walked to the big computer the machine was hooked up to. Pyro was now having second thoughts about this whole ordeal. It could tell how Scientist was crazy enough to test something on it without telling all of the… various side effects.

Scientist proceeded to type some code on to the screen. After the coding, he flipped a switch and the machine came to life. The helmet began to scan Pyro's head, which caused some seriously bad pain in it's nervous tissue. Pyro shook the chair, wanting it to stop.

Scientist: Hm, that must the 5% of brain pain in my notes. If the 1% brain fry doesn't happen, we'll be good.

When the scan was completed, the machine made a backdoor into Pyro's mind.

Scientist: Ok, let's see what the damage is, shall we.

Scientist began to scroll through Pyro's mind, which on the screen was a series of files. Scientist opened each file one at a time, seeing what Pyro's mind had in store.

*Some time later*

Scientist: Well Pyro, from the data I've collected so far, you suffer from great pyromania, the extreme want and love to light fires. Now this started at a very young age, so I can't help you with something so deeply rooted, but there is only one more area to look at.

Pyro was shocked that it had this "pyromania", since all it saw was… well Pyro-y and childish. As Scientist looked into the file, he wasn't prepared for what he saw. It was a playback memory from Pyro's point of view. Pyro looked to be on a hilltop overlooking a burning town. The data indicated that the memory was a dramatizing event for young Pyro. Great amounts of physical pain could also be indicated. As Pyro ran from the town, it tripped and fell off a medium height cliff. When awoken, Pyro's vision was that of Pyroland. It got up from it's spot and skipped off, happy that it was not in the world it left behind. Scientist pieced it together, finding a second area of mental illness. He got up and walked to the firebug lying on the dentist seat.

Scientist: Well, this isn't good. There's a second part to your illness. It's called schizophrenia. It basically breaks down reality, causing voices or even your entire world to be altered. It appears it came from a memory of you burning down a town, which I assume was your home.

Pyro looked at Scientist. It had more wrong with it? It had no idea for all of these years.

Scientist: Bad news, It's not curable by normal standards. Good news, I'm a doctor and this machine can take out the illness from your head. Bad news again, all of it won't be taken out, some traces of it will still be present.

Pyro excitedly giggled. No so crazy anymore? Sounds good enough. It nodded to signal to do it.

Scientist: So, it will hurt… a lot. But you can trust me. I've done this on rats.

Not surprisingly, Pyro didn't feel good about that last part.

Scientist proceeded to type in a new code. This activated the machine's newest feature. It forcefully burrowed some technology into Pyro's mind, causing it to reel back in pain, tossing and turning. The machine felt like it was sucking out lots of things. Scientist quietly giggled to himself, knowing that the process was working. Most of the illness was taken out of Pyro, causing it to feel quite weak. When done, the machine stored the data in its banks, for later examination. Scientist hurriedly walked to Pyro and unhooked the straps and helmet.

Scientist: Pyro, you son of a gun! You are the first person to have done this and you lived! How do you feel? Sick? Angry? Tired?

Pyro looked around the lab. What it could see was… a lab. No rainbows or candy plants, but the Rainicorn was still around, just not in sight.

Pyro: Mmmmph! Fmmphr!

Scientist understood what Pyro wanted and took out a lighter from his pocket. He flicked and showed it to Pyro. What Pyro felt was a warm feeling, seeing actual fire from it's point of view and not the rainbows and bubbles from before. The pyromania felt... good to it.

Pyro: Smmmph…

Scientist: Yeah, buddy. What is it?

Pyro proceeded to unclip it's mask from it's suit. As the mask came off, Scientist didn't expect to find… a young lady inside.

Pyro: Thank you, mi amigo.

Scientist's draw dropped to the floor from seeing the Pyro's face. Pyro was a Hispanic lady, a little older than Scientist, but by the looks of it she had seen better days. Her skin was mangled with bad burn scars and burnt tissue, with a scar running down her face. Her black hair was in patches, cutting off at parts. She was once pretty, but the incident from the memory took it. Pyro was so excited to be free of the Pyroland that she gave Scientist a big bear hug. Scientist was taken aback by the sudden act, but hugged back. The hug went on for a bit too long for Scientist's comfort.

Scientist: Well, you can stop...squishing me... at any time.

Pyro realized she was squeezing the breath out of Scientist and let go of him, embarrassed by how long she hugged him.

Pyro: Sorry, I just feel so free now that everything is normal.

Scientist: Well, mostly. Looks like fire got you a little too hard.

Pyro, confused, looked into a beaker to see her face, saddened by how it now looks like a monster. No wonder the teams were so scared of her. Her actions from the Pyroland and the thought of a monster inside the suit had made them fear her. She walked to the other side of the lab, sat cross legged, and put her hands to her face, crying. Scientist felt sad by the scene, so he walked over to cheer her up a bit.

Scientist: Um Pyro…

Pyro: Don't look at me! I'm a monster! I'm a crazy lunatic and everyone's scared of me!

Scientist: Well… I'm not afraid.

Scientist held out his hand to the pyromaniac. She looked up to see Scientist's hand with a warm smile from him. Pyro smiled and grabbed his hand and got up.

Scientist: And besides, us crazy people stick together.

Pyro giggled. At least one person liked her.

Scientist: Soooo... want to know about fires in a scientific way?

Pyro: I would be honored, Científico.

Scientist proceeded to light a Bunsen burner and began to lecture on about fire. Pyro sat down cross legged and put her head on her hands. Listening about the wonders of fire.

* * *

 **Sorry to sound rude, but do not get butt hurt on the fact that I made Pyro a woman. It's my story, I can do what ever I want! If you're not annoyed, then I'm sorry for the outburst. I know someone out there won't be happy. Also, I'm thinking of doing another story, not about TF2, but about cartoons, although I don't know if I will do it.**


	10. Ch 9: Hot and Humid

**This chapter is sponsored by... The Pyro/Jungle Update. When in all of piss does it get here?!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Hot and Humid

Scientist: Alright Pyro, if you feel a pinch, just scream.

Pyro: Si, Científico.

It had been two months since Scientist helped Pyro out of Pyroland. No one, but Scientist and Medic knew about the secret of Pyro's gender. The mad doctor and firebug had proceeded to become good friends after the ordeal, always helping each other on and off the battlefield. As Scientist said, crazy people had to stick together. Right now, Pyro was helping Scientist with a cavity disrupter for his teeth. Currently, both were still on BLU, with Heavy, Engineer, Medic, and Spy.

Pyro: Are you sure this is safe?

Scientist: Yep! Math says that a 90% outcome of no cavities, with a 10% chance of losing all of your teeth.

Pyro: Better than last time. Esa pobre rata.

Scientist: Yeah, but Sir Fuzzy will be fed liquid food from now on.

Just as Scientist was going to turn on the machine, there was a knock at the door. Pyro put on her mask, while Scientist walked over to the door and opened it, revealing Medic on the other side.

Medic: Guten Tag, mein freunde. I have something special here for Scientist.

Scientist: What is it?

Medic reached into his coat and pulled out a magazine, handing it to Scientist.

Medic: Zhe newest Mann co catalog came in and there are new cosmetic items for the three new classes.

Scientist: Ohhh, thanks doc! I'll have a look at this.

Medic: Bitte, Herr Doctor.

Scientist closed the door and walked over to his desk. He began looking for anything that would interest him. Pyro walked over and looked with him, curious to see if any cosmetics look good to her.

Scientist: Ok, I think I'll go with the Eye Protectors, the Doc Holiday and the Speed Sneakers. You see anything good?

Pyro: No, nothing that interests me.

Scientist: Alright, I'll go order the stuff, then I'll be back for the cavity disrupter.

Scientist went to the other room to call Mann co. to order his new cosmetics.

*1 hour later*

The new cosmetics arrived for all of the three recruits some time later. Scientist's stuff was a pair of goggles that messed up his hair, a Hawaiian shirt under his lab coat and a new pair of sneakers.

When Decoy and Strategist got the catalog, hey weren't up for cosmetics that much. Although, everyone else had them, so it wasn't anything to complain about. There were even weapons for them. Strategist got some Land Mines to replace her bear traps and a new shotgun called the Fighter's Flight (lower clip, but insane knockback) with the Flyer's Coat (a leather pilot's jacket), the Bomber's Basics (a belt with bomb supplies on it) and the Polite Pilot (A pilot's cap with her symbol on it). Decoy got Sharp Stars (shurikens) and the Steel Slice(a ninja combat fan). Also, she got the Cape of Shadows, the Wooden Slippers and the Dragon's Scales (a new outfit that was loose team tinted black ninja pajamas with a ninja veil). When the two got their new items, the headed off to the rec room. When they got there, everyone was in a conversation.

Demo: ...it's just, around these times is when a big event happens. Nothin's happened yet!

Decoy: Excuse us, What big event?

Sniper: Oh, 'ello sheilas. I'll explain. Every time we get a Mann co. catalog, we got ta do some crazy thing and/or get changes to our weapons.

Scout: Yeah, and we haven't gotten a call yet, so we must be off da hook.

Just then the phone rang, causing Soldier to hit Scout in the back of the head, mumbling something about a cursed maggot. Sniper got up and answered the phone.

Sniper: 'ello.

Voice: Sniper, it's Pauling. I got a mission for you. As it stands, you and BLU are in a stalemate until the mission is complete.

Sniper: Woah, mate, slow down. We're working with BLU? And what mission is this?

Miss Pauling: The mission that will send you and BLU to the jungles of Brazil.

* * *

The stalemate was put into effect immediately after the call, since TF Industries was hired to scout out the jungles of Brazil in search of a lost city and secure it's treasure. If any one was found going to the city, send them the wrong way and/or neutralize them. The two teams had to wear their RED and BLU uniforms, so that was a trust issue brewing. On the plus side, they had a portable respawn in the plane they're taking. Also, it was a private military plane they were taking, since mercs on a common plane could cause some… issues with civilians.

On the plane everyone did their own things away from the opposite team. Scientist and Medic talked about the secret project, Pyro drew some pictures in crayon, Heavy cleaned his Iron Curtain, Spy read a book, Engineer looked over his blueprints, Soldier and Demo played cards, Strategist studied the various jungles on a map, Decoy sat patiently the whole flight, Sniper polished his knifes, and Scout tossed his baseball around.

Sniper: So, remind me again truckie, what's the mission?

Engineer groaned and turned towards Sniper.

Engineer: It's simple, stretch. We get to Brazil and make our way through the jungles. With the map we were provided, we go towards the supposed lost city and collect the treasure there. Once done, we bring the treasures back to the client and we get payed. There are others wanting that treasure, so the Administrator says to neutralize them.

Sniper: Too easy, mate. Lady should've give us a harder mission. This should be enjoyable.

Heavy: It is not enjoyable with REDs here.

Soldier: What was that, comrade?!

Heavy: You heard Heavy.

Soldier: Oooh, I'm going to strangle you with your own frilly training bra, you red menace!

Decoy: Enough of this arguing, please.

Soldier: Why is that, Hiroshima?! Are you for these BLUs here?! Are you their spy!?

Decoy: No, it is because we are here.

This prompted everyone to look out the windows of the plane as it landed at a small airport, near a small city. The mercs got off the plane and unloaded their weapons and supplies. They gathered at the mouth of the jungle, with jeeps to carry their supplies. Engineer and Strategist looked at the map to see where they should go.

Strategist: It seems that there's a canyon in between the area we have to go through. We'll have to drive slowly down and up it to cross.

Engineer: Yeah. Also, there's a river a little while after, not a problem for the jeeps.

The two chatted for a while, then turned to the ready mercs, eager to start the mission.

Engineer: Alright guys, let's get along and no fighting each other.

The jeeps pushed onward into the jungle, starting a whole new adventure for the group of mercs.

* * *

The mercs traveled for a while, crossing small streams, large trees and mountains of great height. So far, the only fight was between Medic and Scout about the latter annoying the former. As the sun was setting, they had covered lots of ground where they were at the canyon by sundown. Sniper had go to take a leak, while everyone had set up camp for the night. Scientist and Decoy were setting a tent when a lone bird flew down to them.

Scientist: Oh, what is this now?

Decoy: It is just a bird, doctor. We are in a jungle after all.

Scientist: I know, but this little guy's alone.

The bird was small, with a little yellow beak and white feathers with a grey patch over it's eye. From the looks of it, it had been through a real tussle. Scientist brought out a healing bomb and broke it near the bird. The gas leaked out and healed it back to health. Afterwards, he fed the bird an apple.

Decoy: Now is not the time for simple minded animals, doctor.

Scientist: Oh, come on. This little guy seems to be a _Melopsittacus undulatus_ or a common parakeet. They're not from around this area of the world, so I wonder why it's here.

The bird flew up to the doctor and landed on his shoulder, cleaning its feathers.

Scientist: Oh, you're such a cutey. This bird seems to like me.

Decoy rolled her eyes at the display and went back to work. Why did this doctor have to be so weird? As camp was done, Sniper came running back, a look of fear on his face.

Sniper: Mates! We got trouble!

* * *

In the canyon below was an entire training camp of sorts. Tents were everywhere surrounded by a chain fence, with some troops running around doing drills and maneuvers, while others lounged around. All of the mercs were hidden on top of the cliff, looking down at the camp. Scientist, luckily had his experimental portable amplifier, which broadcasts sounds from a long ways away.

Soldier: Alright BLU, Hurry it up!

Scientist: Hold on, bucket head. Almost…. Got it!

The machine picked up a conversation in one of the more larger tents.

Voice 1: Have the trackers been successful in their attempts to find the city?

Voice 2: No, Mr. Ashack, they are still working on it. It is tough finding a lost city.

Mr. Ashack: Well hurry up! We aren't getting younger here! That cheap prick got the map before me, so I have to track it the hard way!

Voice 2: Yes, sir. As you wish, sir.

With that the conversation ended, causing the line to go dead. The mercs sat up on the cliff, not knowing what to do now. It was twelve verses practically an army. Than, Soldier got up in front of the mercs to speak.

Soldier: Men and ladies, these are the facts as I understand them! One: we are outnumbered and outgunned. Two: We will die from a full frontal attack. So, I say we leave this to the more brainy maggots!

Soldier gestured to Engi, Scientist and Strategist. The three looked around to see everyone's eyes on them.

Engineer: Well, we'll need to speak privately to come up with a plan.

Strategist: Also, Spy and Medic can help with planning as well. We'll need all of the brains for this one.

The group of five go off to their camp to plan out the attack. Hopefully it would be enough to slow down this Mr. Ashack.

*1 Hour later*

Scientist: Alright everyone, you know your jobs?

Everyone nodded. The sun just had set and the darkness of night was around them. In the canyon, the camp was lit up with floodlights. The mercs got into their positions, ready to enact the plan.

* * *

 **A little chapter hope towards the update in hopes it gets here soon. I'm currently sitting on pins and needles waiting for the TF team to be finished.**


	11. Ch 10: Mercs at Night

Chapter 10: Mercs at night

Spy was in position at the entrance, the cover of night and the brush with him. A guard was walking back and forth in front of a gate, keeping watch for any intruders or dangerous animals that could approach. Spy noticed a nearby rock, picking up and throwing it across the path, attracting the attention of the guard as it hit the bushes. When the guard walked over to investigate, Spy slowly walked over to him. Pulling out his Big Earner knife, he slashed it into the guard's back, covering his mouth to muffle the scream.

Spy: Surprise!

The guard fell to the ground, dead. Spy, then, pulled out his disguise kit. Luckily for him, Spytech disguise kits came with a built-in scanner to disguise as anyone. Scanning the dead guard, Spy disguised as him and entered the camp, leaving the gate open for his team.

* * *

Medic, Soldier, Heavy, Scout, and Strategist had snuck through the gate Spy left open and were currently in the back of the camp, in the shadows of the tents. As it looked, none of the soldiers saw them enter.

Strategist: Alright blokes, let's find that generator.

Scout: No worries, I'll find it in no time. I'll run ahead and "scout" it out.

Scout quietly ran ahead, much to his teammate's disagreement. He ran for a few minutes, then went out of sight. He ran back to them some time later, motioning them to follow. The others ran over to see Scout point out a big generator… in the middle of the camp…. in full view of the soldiers.

Medic: Good, dummkopf. How are ve going to turn it off now!?

Heavy: Heavy says wait for other teammates and diversion.

Strategist: Good idea, big guy. Let's just not make any sounds to attract attention.

The four cringe at the sound of a loud crack. They turn to see Scout in the middle of opening a can of Bonk! Atomic Punch. He's looking at the others confused.

Scout: What?

Luckily, none of the soldiers heard them over the other sounds of the jungle and camp. They sat down and waited for Engi's team and the diversion.

* * *

Engineer, Demo, Scientist, Decoy, and Pyro and snuck up to a chain metal fence on the south side of camp. They couldn't climb it, due to the barbed wire on top, so they were stumped on what to do.

Scientist:Hmmm… Oh, Don't worry guys, I have a bomb to work this out.

Scientist proceeded to pull out a grenade-like bomb out of his coat, with a brown liquid inside the glass panels. He pulled the pin out of the grenade and tossed it towards the fence. A brown gas escaped from the grenade, rising towards the fence. After a small while, the gas dissipated, leaving a good sized hole was left in the fence.

Pyro: Hmmph.

Engineer: Yeah, wow. What kind of invention was that?

Scientist: I call them Rust Grenades. They cause metal to wear away with the time of years of rust. Useful for breaking and entering and to temporarily slow and stop guns and weapons.

Decoy: Nice job, doctor.

Scientist: Thanks, but we need to keep moving.

The group hurried through the hole and to the opposite side of Strategist's team.

Engineer: K, guys, let's wait for the signal.

* * *

Sniper was up at the cliff the mercs were previously, sitting on a stool, aiming his Hitman's Heatmaker around the camp below. As he was aiming, he heard rustling in the bushes. He pulled out some Jarate to make sure what ever it was could meet an end with his Bushwacka. The rustling passed behind him, but voices were still heard.

Voice 1: I hate guard duty! In this jungle no less!

Voice 2: You've been complaining for over an hour. Shut up.

Voice 3: Both of you quiet. We're just checking the perimeter. We'll be done soon.

The voices were heading off towards the mercs' camp, but Sniper just chuckles to himself, knowing what will happen when they find it. A few moments later, a series of screams and fast revving are heard by Sniper. Luckily, the sounds of the jungle covered it from entering the canyon.

Sniper: Bloody mongrels found camp...and the sentry.

Sniper turned his attention towards the sniper towers in his view. When he was ready, One by one, he lets loose a shot to three of the four snipers, killing them with headshots. The fourth one, he shots in the leg, to make him fall off his tower. When he fell, lots of soldiers came to see what was wrong with their comrade.

* * *

When most of the soldiers ran to the other side of camp, Medic, Soldier, Heavy, Scout, and Strategist ran towards the generator, ready to turn it off. The others, excluding Spy and Sniper, ran up to them out of their area.

Engineer: Ready?

The others nod, ready to start the ambush. Strategist turned off the generator, that proceeded to turn off the lights. The soldiers confusingly look around, unable to see in the night darkness. Engineer had set up a dispenser with his Jag, while everyone got in a circle around the dispenser and generator. The soldiers milled around the camp, unable to see and searching for the generator, when Strategist turned it on again. The lights turn on, revealing the mercs in their circle, weapons at the ready. The soldiers saw them and proceed to charge at them, guns raised and firing. The mercs are now firing at the soldiers, the latter dropping from the fire, bullets, explosives, grenades and other weapons that the mercs were unleashing on them.

In the chaos, Spy disguised as a soldier had located the mapping room. When he entered, he proceeded to examine the various maps of the jungle, seeing that the army was on the right way to the city, some how. Spy erased the lines that lead to the city, redrawing them to one of the mountains nearby, far from the city. As he was leaving, a middle aged man in a white suit and hat walked , Spy had cloaked by the time he got in.

Man: I'm so close. Where could it be? I've got some idiots killing my men out there and I'm in here looking at stupid maps.

The man took off his hat, revealing a stubble face, grey hair, and a scar over his right eye with the pupil whitened. He looked at the maps, then saw the map Spy marked. He looked at this map for a while, before a grenade rolled near the tent and exploded. The explosion caused most of the maps to disintegrate except for a few. The man was flown back, dazed by the explosion. Spy uncloaked and ran out of the tent. As he ran, he saw a sentry gun, not as advanced as Engi's though. He smiled and pulled out his sapper, placing it on the gun. It shorts and buzzes, exploding a second later. Spy walked off to look for more potential threats to dispose of.

* * *

The mercs finished off the last of the soldiers, with some escaping through the gate and into the jungles. The mercs cheered at their victory, slowing or even stopping this Mr. Ashack will help them get to the city quickly.

Strategist: Alright everyone, let's get some sleep. I doubt these wankers will catch us at night.

Engineer: Just to be sure, I'll set up some sentries.

The eleven went back up to their camp to cook up some dinner and get some shuteye. They'll need to get up pretty early to get to the city on time.


	12. Ch 11: The Lost City of Mannzaquta

Chapter 11: The Lost City of the Mannzaquta

The mercs slept through the night, calm about the sentries protecting them. As morning crept upon the camp, Medic had woken up to the sound of a loud chirping.

Medic: Archimedes, Kannst du ruhig sein? (Can you be quiet?)

Archimedes cooed at his master's response, opening his eyes to see Archimedes not making the sound. Looking outside, he saw Scientist with his new bird friend. Medic got up and walked out of the tent, wanting to see the bird bird Scientist had.

Medic: *yawn* Guten Morgen, Scientist. Is zhis your bird?

Scientist: Yeah, she won't leave me alone. She seems to like me.

Medic: Oh, have you ever seen my bird by any chance?

Scientist: Uh.. No actually.

Medic turned to his tent an made a kissing sound, calling out Medic's dove as he flew from his tent.

Medic: Zhis is Archimedes. Say hello Archimedes.

Archimedes cooed happily.

Scientist: Well this is, uh... Snowy. Cute little bird, Snowy.

Scientist lightly petted Snowy on the head, followed by a happy chirp. Everyone was starting to wake up, getting ready to head out. After a breakfast of fruits and eggs, they all piled into the jeeps and headed out to where the map was directing them towards.

* * *

The mercs had just ditched the jeeps after a few hours of driving and were currently wandering through the jungle. It looked to be late morning through the canopy. They continued to walk for a few minutes, while Engi tried to make sense of the map.

Engineer: Damn damn damn dammit! This damn map says we should be be able to see the city by now, but I can't see anything through this brush.

Pyro happily laughed as she got her Backburner pointed it to the brush, ready to burn the jungle. Engie had to stop her, not wanting to not get attention from the previous group.

Scout: I don't know guys. Maybe were on some wild goose chase or somthin'.

Decoy: Why would we be sent all the way out here if there is no city?

Scout: Don't ask me, I'm not some nerdy, brainy smart guy.

Scientist: Yeah, you would just run away from the trouble and not think it through.

Scout: You wanna say that again, Dr. Dumbass!?

Scientist: Bring it! I got New Yorker blood in me, you homunculus! I can take you out!

Scout: I don't know what that means, but I'll take it as a threat!

Scientist pushed Scout, wanting to start a fight. Scout proceeded to fall down on a medium size rock. As Scout put his weight on the rock, the rock clicked and lowered to the ground, causing Scout to slip off onto the jungle floor. Out of nowhere, a goblet rose from the ground, startling everyone. The mercs gathered around it, curious about the goblet. Engi stepped forward to the goblet, investigating it.

Engineer: Well now, would ya look at this. It seems to have wood and fuel inside this large cup, like it has to be lit. Pyro?

Pyro happily giggled and clapped, stepping forward. She got her Backburner and sprayed it at the goblet. The goblet fuel caught fire, which started to sound clicks. After the final click, a hatch lifted up from a giant nearby tree. The mercs looked at each other, amazed by the secret entrance. They began to walk to the door, entering into a dark mine shaft. After a while, they saw a light at the end of the mine. Exiting, they were amazed to see what awaited them. A massive underground city stood before them, lit by the fire Pyro lit above.

Engineer: Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the Lost City of Mannzaquta.

* * *

The mercs continued to walk down the streets of the large city. The houses appeared to be made of a yellow stone, varying in size and shape. At the center of the city looked to be a temple or palace of sorts.

Engineer: Incredible, these people must have been advanced enough to make an entire city out of sandstone underground.

Soldier: Yes, but these maggots couldn't handle the power of an American!

The twelve walked through the city until they stopped at what looked like a plaza.

Demo: So, what now, lads?

Decoy: We find this treasure and leave before those men find this place too.

Scientist: I say let's split up to cover more ground. Divide and Conquer and all.

Everyone agreed and split up, looking into every building to search for any treasure.

*2 Hours Later*

They all met up again in front of the temple/palace. By the looks of it, most came out empty handed. All they could find was a few whole pots and tablets.

Pyro: Mmph im pmmphs!

Engineer: I agree, we've only found artifacts and I don't think the client wanted these old pots and scripts.

Strategist: We only have one more area to go. We'll search the temple and be on our way.

Spy: Hopefully there is treasure in here.

The mercs entered the temple, greeted by tall columns picturing various activities of the people of Mannzaquta. The walls were decorated with vibrant colors and gold trims. The mercs continued to walk forward, passing picture after picture, until they were met by a big set of stone doors. Heavy stepped forward and pushed the heavy doors, opening them to reveal a long hallway to a new set of doors.

Scout: Well, come on, time's a wastin'.

Scout stepped forward, stepping on a tile that sunk into the ground. Suddenly, a dart launched out of the wall inches from Scout's face. This caused Scout to jump up and dodge out of the way. Soldier stepped forward to challenge the trap.

Soldier: You think some commie darts will stop me! You haven't seen a true soldier at work! CHARGE!

Soldier ran into the trap, some how dodging the darts that shot out of the wall. At the end, Soldier finally got shot, causing him to pass out on the ground.

Medic: Zhank goodness the poison from zhese darts have weakened with time.

Scout: I got this, guys. Don't worry.

Scout pulled out his Bonk! Atomic Punch and downed a sip. He became practically a blur, zooming past all of the darts and making it to the other side. Scout saw a rope tied to the ground and untied it, causing two long walls to fall from the ceiling and cover the darts. The others walked across and helped Soldier come to. Opening the doors, revealed another challenge, a room, with two doors next to each other.

Spy: Hmmmm… I say the left door.

Spy proceeded to open the left door, which shot out long spikes and stabbed Spy. The other yelled, terrified that they had lost a teammate to the temple. The team's screams were interrupted by the sound of a loud, electric whir that was heard behind them, causing the mercs to turn around. Behind them was Spy, a look of shock on his face, holding his Dead Ringer in his hand.

Spy: On second thought, I say the right door.

The next room was what looked like a throne room of sorts. The throne was a large stone chair, decorated with gold finishings and Mannzaquta art. On the throne was a skeleton, dressed in various robes and jewelry.

Scientist: So, What now?

Engineer: Everyone fan out. Maybe this room has a secret door.

The mercs started to search high and low, looking for any hidden switches or doors. After a while, Demo called out from the throne.

Demo: Oi, lads! I feel a breeze!

The others ran up to the throne to feel the breeze blowing from behind the throne. Demo pulled out his Scottish Resistance, launching a few sticky bombs on to the wall and throne. Everyone yelled out not to have him blow it up, but Demo ignored them, blowing the wall to pieces.

Demo: KAAABOOOOMM!

The mercs coughed at the dust that flew everywhere. As the dust settled, the mercs saw what they were after and couldn't believe it. An entire room lied behind the now destroyed throne, filled with piles upon piles of gold, silver, jewels and other treasures beyond what they could think of. Everyone walked in, looking over all of the treasure, amazed by the amount of treasure that was there.

Soldier: This is mine now! There are many like it but this is mine!

Heavy: Soldier please. How will we bring treasure to little cars?

Scientist: I got just the invention for that!

Scientist proceeded to pull out a blue cube, with metal edges and a few small buttons. He motioned for everyone to stand back, which they happily obeyed. Scientist pressed a few buttons on the cube and set it on the ground, going back with everyone else. Suddenly, the cube began to glow and float above the ground. The treasure began to float as well, going towards the cube. The treasure entered the cube, first slowly then getting faster and faster. The mercs had to cover their eyes from all of the dust flying it to the cube, while holding their ground from the force of the cube. After a while, the cube got the last of the treasure, falling to the ground after completing the job. Scientist walked over and picked up the cube, tossing it in his hands.

Scout: Dude...That was sick!

Strategist: Yes, that was remarkable.

Sniper: What kind of invention was that, doc?

Scientist: Oh it's just a pocket dimension cube I made. Was working on it before the mercenary job.

Engineer: As much as I want to talk about this, we need to see if there's anymore treasure in here.

The mercs continued to look around the temple, finding some treasure here and there, which Scientist put in his cube. After that, the mercs walked out of the temple to get back to jeeps.

* * *

Voice: SPREAD OUT AND GET THAT TREASURE!

The voice echoed throughout the cavern, surprising the mercs. From the temple, they could see a large group of soldiers searching the city below.

Soldier: We'll fight our way through!

Decoy: Too risky. We will sneak past them.

Much to Soldier's disagreement, the others agreed to go around the men. They made their way around the troops, careful not to draw attention. Once the made it to the mine shaft to the surface, Demo felt a bad feeling in his stomach.

Demo: Ah, mates…

Sniper: What is it, Demo?

Demo: I… fell… *BUUUUUURRRRRPPPPPP*

The others cringed at the loud burp that echoed in the cavern. This drew the attention of the man Spy saw last night.

Man: Hey! STOP!

Engineer: RUN!

The mercs made a mad dash up the shaft, shooting at the oncoming soldiers. Breaking out of the tree, Heavy forcefully closed the door, trapping the soldiers on the other side.

Sniper: QUICK, MATES! GET TO THE JEEPS!

The mercs ran towards the jeeps, hurryingly turning on the engines and drove off. Behind them, the soldiers broke through the tree, followed by the man. He signaled for some of his men to search the city for treasure, while he called his men at the airport, ready to delay theses people.

* * *

 **Tell me how the story is so far. It's driving me crazy not getting feedback.**


	13. Ch 12: A Close Getaway

**Feedback: Now that you mention it, I'll tweak it for some parts of Pyroland to be seen through Pyro now, since some of the schizophrenia is still in her. Also, I'll have some of Scientist's inventions backfire from now on. You have a good day as well. :)**

* * *

Chapter 12: A Close Getaway

It took several hours, but the mercs were able to get back to the airport in the very late evening. As soon as they were near the brush line that broke out into the airport, Spy stopped them.

Spy: I feel there's trouble up ahead.

Strategist: How do you know?

Spy: I've been in situations like this before from years of spy work, including the escape we pulled.

Everyone stopped at the brush line, looking out into the airport. Several soldiers walked around, guns at the ready and shining lights around the tarmac. Once again, they were outnumbered twelve to an army. Scientist pointed out that the man in the white suit was at the main building, waiting for them.

Decoy: They are...everywhere.

Demo: Aye, we're doomed!

Engineer: Dammit! Does anyone have a plan?

Engie looked at his teammates, who returned blank stares back to him. As they thought how to get out of this situation, Scientist looked around at the equipment of the tarmac, thinking of a plan to escape in one piece.

Scientist: Hmmm… I think I have a plan, but it's risky.

Strategist: Can I hear it?

Scientist: *Whispering plan* How about it?

Strategist: That is the most crazy and lowly plan I've ever heard of! Although... it could work.

Scientist: Great! Alright everyone, here's the plan.

* * *

The mercs went over the plan before going out to the tarmac. Luckily the night played to their favor… almost. As the got near their plane, a soldier had spotted them and alerted his allies.

A soldier: There they are! GET THEM!

Before they knew it, the were wrestled to the ground by soldiers and tied up. They were thrown in front of the plane's back door, were the white suited man stood.

Man: So, this is the group of idiots that have been in my way? I'll be honest, I expected more.

Demo: I'll 'ave ya know I *Burp* *Snore*

Man: My point still stands.

Strategist: You must be Mr. Ashack, correct?

Ashack: You are indeed correct, my dear.

Heavy: Little man will think twice before tying Heavy.

Ashack: Oh, I'm so sorry, my fat friend. Should I put a bullet in your head first?

Ashack pulled out a revolver from his suit jacket and put it up against Heavy's head. The russian isn't taken aback by this action.

Heavy: You are coward. You will not shoot Heavy.

Ashack: Oh yeah, try me!

The two proceeded to have a stare down, ready for what could happen. Engie looked on at the scene, growing worried.

Engineer: _You fellas better hurry up._

* * *

Behind the main building, Sniper, Scientist, Spy and Pyro were getting ready to cause chaos out on the Spy and Sniper got ready, Scientist was busy making a special new weapon for Pyro.

Pyro: Mmph, mmmph upmu!

Scientist: Yeah, give me a second, Pyro. I have no notes to work off of. One more strap of duct tape and…. There!

Scientist presented Pyro her new weapon. It was a grey fuel tank strapped to her back, with an airplane refueling hose connecting to a series of pipes. The pipes had a blowtorch as the nozzle, with a nozzle that was attached to oil barrel on the underside.

Scientist: I call it the Fossilfueler! Fueled by airplane gas and oil, it coats the enemy in a layer of flammable liquid, that causes more damage by bullet, explosive or fire, but there's slightly less fuel, a little heavier than your old flamethrower, and no airblast.

Pyro looked at her new flamethrower, thinking about how shambolic it looked.

Pyro: Mphm Ymh Smph thmp wull womp?

Scientist: Absolutely! I'm 90% positive it will.

As he said this, a hose fell out of oil barrel, leaking fuel out of the ground.

Scientist: Um, make that 70%.

Pyro gave Scientist a worried glance, but he was her friend. She gave a thumbs up, a little excited to use the weapon.

Scientist: You two ready?

Sniper, who gave a thumbs up, was on the roof of the building, pointing his regular Sniper Rifle around the tarmac. Spy nodded, ready to cloak and get out to the tarmac and backstab some soldiers.

Scientist: Ready? Now!

* * *

Ashack: I must say, you are a brave man or perhaps a stupid one.

Heavy: Heavy is more brave than you.

Ashack and Heavy were still in a standoff as Ashack was getting ready to shoot Heavy. As Ashack was about to pull the trigger, a gunshot ran out of nowhere, killing the man next to Ashack with a bullet to the head. More men started to die from headshots and just falling dead on the ground, angrily confusing Ashack. Out near the building, Ashack faintly saw what appeared to be random lighting that was flashing towards the group. Looking closer, Ashack could see a doctor and a person in an asbestos-lined astronaut suit killing his men. Even more angered, Ashack pointed the gun back to Heavy.

Ashack: Oh, You're dying first fat-

Ashack turned back around at Heavy, the fury in his eyes vanishing. The mercs were standing in front of him, Spy pricking his knife and the others firing their weapons to hold off the soldiers. Heavy looked down at the man, picking him up and threw him across the tarmac, landing near the jungle. The soldiers keep coming towards the mercs as they fired to hold off their advancement. Some of the mercs dash off to collect the weapons and supplies, defending themselves as they drove the jeeps into the plane. Everyone ran into the plane, shooting any soldiers who came near them. Scientist yelled over the sound of guns and explosives.

Scientist: WHERE'S THE PILOT?

Soldier: MAGGOT RAN AWAY! HE'LL BE COURT MARSHALED FOR THIS!

Scientist: CRAP! DOES ANYONE KNOW HOW TO FLY A PLANE!?

Everyone looks around, nervous. They never learned how to fly a plane… except one.

Strategist: I KNOW...SORT OF!

Sniper: WHAT! HOW?!

Strategist: I TOOK SOME CLASSES BACK IN LONDON!

Scientist: GOOD ENOUGH! EVERYONE GRAB A SEAT AND HANG ON!

Strategist ran up to the cockpit and turned on the engine, maneuvering the plane to the longways of the tarmac. Scientist was helping everyone get off the plane's back door, when a hand grabbed his ankle and pulled him to the edge of the door platform. Looking down, Scientist saw Ashack dangling from his foot on the tarmac. Decoy and Heavy notice this and tried to get to Scientist into the plane, taking heavy fire trying.

Ashack: YOU TOOK MY TREASURE! WHERE IS IT!?

Scientist gives a smirk and pulled out the little blue storage cube from his coat, holding it out. Ashack saw it and began to feel more rage.

Scientist: IN HERE, WHITE COAT!

Ashack: HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?! THE ONLY ONE WHO PUT ALL OF THE TREASURE IN THAT LITTLE CUBE IS…..

Ashack stopped and looked at Scientist, feeling even more angry than ever. He reached into his suit coat and pulled out another revolver.

Ashack: ATOMICK!

Scientist looks turned grim. "How did he know my name?" he thought. Shaking the the thought, he saw Heavy's hand reach for the cube. Scientist handed the cube to Heavy, then turned his attention to Ashack pointing his Laser Pistol at him.

Scientist: WHO ARE YOU?

Ashack: YOU KNOW WHO I AM! AT NEW YORK UNIVERSITY!

Scientist is then overwhelmed by a memory of an incident at his first job. He tried to fire the Laser pistol, but it started to spark and catch fire, causing Scientist to throw it away. Decoy saw the frozen doctor and dove for him, as the plane gained more speed for take off. She pulled out her shurikens and threw it at Ashack's hand, causing him to cringe in pain and let go. Decoy helped Scientist into the plane as it was taking off. Ashack was left standing on the tarmac, anger rising in his chest. He walked over to the broken Laser Pistol and picked it up, inspecting it as he thought.

Ashack: So the good doctor joined a group of idiots? Fine, I'll use you eventually. Like last time.

On the plane, Scientist was sitting in his seat, looking scared for what the future held for him, since he knew Ashack knew what had become of him.

* * *

Client: Thank you, my friends! You have done a great deed for me. You shall take a piece of the treasure as your payment, just not too much.

The mercs took an amount of treasure with them, while Scientist also took some artifacts to analyze as well, before leaving the meeting area. As the mercs were heading back to their separate bases, the client and Administrator had a little talk.

Client: The mercenaries said a Mr. Ashack was looking for the treasure too. I'm surprised that they escaped him. He is a very… temperamental man.

Administrator: Yes, they may be idiots, but they are very skilled idiots. Hopefully their next mission goes as well.

* * *

 **That's the end of the Jungle chapters. Hoped y'all liked the mercs journey through the jungle. I wonder how Ashack will come back? More will chapters on the way.**


	14. Ch 13: INTRUDER ALERT!

**Chompking55: On the dot, mac. That however, is for a later chapter. Thanks for liking it so far.**

 **ripntear045771: Yeah, just realized how much I make Scientist win his little arguments/fights with Scout. I'll be sure to make Scout win some from now on. Thanks for pointing it out.**

* * *

Chapter 13: INTRUDER ALERT!

Place: RED Base

Current setup: Demo, Decoy, Strategist, Sniper, Spy, Scout

Time: Night 9:41 P.M.

2 weeks after Brazil mission

* * *

Tired from a long match at Coldfront, the six REDs shuffled into the base, thankful for the win.

Scout: I know I got the last point, I won it for us. No need to thank me.

Spy: Oh please. After I killed the labourer. I should be credited for this win.

Decoy: The hard hatted one was distracted by me. I am the one who should be credited.

Sniper: Will you blokes just pipe down!?

The three grow silent, surprised by the bushman's sudden outburst.

Sniper: *Grumble* I'm goin' to moi van. Night, lads.

Sniper walked off towards his beat up van and climbed inside. The others entered the base and continued towards the locker room to change for the night.

Demo: Oh, I could sleep like the dead.

Spy: You already do… every battle with that vile alcohol.

Demo nodded in agreement and turned to take off his blast coat. They all changed into their nightwear and headed off to bed. Unknown to them, an enemy lurked outside the base, ready for their mission.

* * *

Time: 1:37 A.M.

Intercom: INTRUDER ALERT! UNKNOWN PERSON IN THE BASE!

Decoy lurched up from her sleep, surprised from the sudden loud voice over the intercoms. Flashing red lights circled around her room as a siren rang out. Grudgingly, Decoy got up and headed towards the security room, where signs of different possible outcomes are on the wall. Three are flashing, "Unknown", "Person", and "In Base". Everyone was there, in some form of pajamas and sleep still in their eyes.

Decoy: What has happened?

Spy: Obviously, we have an intruder here.

Strategist: Is there anything on the cameras?

Scout: Nah, Checked them a bazillion times.

Demo: Alright lads and lasses, ye know what has to happen know?

The others looked at Scout, sleep still in his eyes. He looks at his teammates, knowing what they're thinking.

Scout: NO! Not the decoy plan again! I got sent through respawn twice the last time!

Demo: No, Scoot. We split up to find the intruder!

Spy: Hmmm… Good plan Demoman. I say you and Scout, Sniper and Strategist and Decoy and I so we are not jumped so easily. We search the base and come back here if we find nothing. Understood?

They all nodded and went off to different part of the base, to search the areas the intruder may be.

* * *

Sniper and Strategist walked around the science labs and workshops in the base's basement. Sniper was just in his cargo pants while Strategist was in a night dress, the former brandishing his Bushwacka and the latter brandishing her Fighter's Flight.

Sniper: The last time this thing happened the bloody spook snuck in and backstabbed me while i was snoipin'. Gave me a scar on the cheek.

Strategist: Hm… We can rule out Spy since he's on our team. Maybe someone from BLU?

Sniper: Nah, cameras would've seen the BLU and put it through security.

Looking into the Medical Bay, the two turned on the lights to search the lab. Suddenly, the sound of scraping could be heard in the lab. The two look around, then up, only to see a dark shape quickly drop from the ceiling and run for the door. The two ran after the shape, but it vanished before they could even walk out the door.

Strategist: Was…. that what….I thought it was?

Sniper: Don't know. C'mon, let's search the other areas. Thing's probably gone by now.

The two searched the other labs, but came up with nothing. Heading back to the security room, both feel the weight of eye on them as they walked away from the basement.

* * *

With Demo holding his Eyelander and in stickybomb boxers, while Scout in an undershirt and stripped boxers holding his Winger, the two searched the rec room and sleeping areas for any suspicious activity.

Scout: Ey, Demo. Ya ever feel like you're being… watched?

Demo: Oh ya, lad. All the time. More often than not it's just a wee critter.

Scout: I don't know, Cyclops. It doesn't feel like it's an animal.

Demo: Ah, yer just being paranoid from the last alert. Ye can run and hide in yer bed if ya want ta, tiny man.

Scout didn't want to remember how Spy got into the base and killed him, then locked the Respawn door so no one could stop him from getting the intel. As the two were finished looking around the rec room, Demo caught something from the corner of his good eye. Behind the couch was a moving shape, not there before. Demo signaled Scout towards the shape. They slowly approached the couch, ready to jump on the shape.

Demo: FREEDOM!

Demo jumped at the shape, swinging his Eyelander towards what looked like a head. The shape was too quick for Demo's sword, dodging it and hopping over the couch, running towards the door.

Scout: Hey, Where do ya think you're going!?

Scout shot his Winger at the shape, hitting it a few time as it dashed out the door. Scout ran after the shape, down some halls before stopping, realizing it disappeared.

Scout: What the…?

Demo: Scoot!

Demo came running up towards his teammate, a look of confusion on his face.

Demo: Ya don't think that was some sort of ghost, do ya?

Scout: I don't know, Rummy. Whatever it was, seemes to have vanished.

Demo: Bah, we're in it over our heads.

Eyelander: _Heeeeaaaaadddsss!_

Demo: Quiet you!

Demo and Scout walked out of the hall towards the security room, where they hoped the "spectre" wasn't.

* * *

Spy, in his balaclava and silk pajamas, took the lead with his L'Etranger and Big Earner, while Decoy, in some sweatpants and a tank top, took the rear with her Nail Gun. The two were searching the outer perimeter, which were the storage sheds, the plants and the Garage. The two were on there way back to the Garage, when a shape dashed out of the base, almost falling over the steps, but kneeling down by the bushes. Decoy and Spy saw this and ran over to the shape, in hopes to intercept it and…. do whatever comes to mind with it.

Spy: Excuse me, mon ami! You are currently trespassing on private property. Please leave or we'll have to deal with you the hard way.

The shape took notice of the two approaching it. It got up and ran at them, tackling Spy and knocking him back.

Spy: Mère de Dieu!

Decoy: Spy! *turns to shape* あなたは寛容な人! (You insolent person!)

Shape: ヤングワン。私はあなたのために来た. (Young one. I have come for you.)

Decoy was surprised that the shape knew japanese. She didn't have time to think further, as the shape started running at her. Decoy dodged the oncoming shape, causing it to stumble from not hitting anything. Decoy ran at the shape, ready to fight it. As she leapt for it, the shape grabbed her in midair and threw her into the base wall. The shape approached the dazed Decoy, wielding what looked like a sword.

Shape: あなたは家に帰り、若い人に帰るでしょう。 一族はあなたを待っていました。(You will come back home, young one. The clan has been waiting for you.)

Decoy realized what this shape was. Annoyed, Decoy lashed out at the shape, kicking it back a few feet and dazing it.

Shape: ニースは試してみてください、若いですが、(Nice try, young one, but you will-)

Suddenly, the shape feel over, silent. Standing behind the shape was Spy, flicking a lighter over a fresh cigarette.

Decoy: What did you do to him? Did you kill him!?

Spy: No, I simply gave him a nerve pinch I learned a few years ago. So, who is this that wanted to take you? I understand Japanese.

Decoy kneeled down to the shape, grabbing at a mask and pulling it off, which confirmed her suspicion. An out cold Fanng member was laying on the ground in front of them.

Decoy: Great, my family knows of my where abouts.

Spy: Not for long, they won't.

Decoy: What do you mean Spy?! We are not going to kill everyone that comes through here are we?

Spy: No, we'll simply send a package to throw off your trail.

Spy grabbed the unconscious body, threw it over his shoulder and headed back to the security room, followed by an intrigued Decoy.

* * *

In a Japanese dining hall, the Fanng clan was around the table, eating supper, when a guard came barging in.

Guard: マスター、贈り物が私たちのために来た！(Master, a gift has come for us!)

The leader, Master Fanng, stood and spoke to the guard.

Master Fanng: それを私に持ってきてください。(Bring it to me.)

The guard ran out the door, coming back with a large crate. Master Fanng looked at the crate, surprised to see a modern thing delivered to their secret home. The crate started to move and thud, also surprising Master Fanng.

Master Fanng: 一族！ トラブル！(Clan! Trouble!)

The members formed into a group, ready to attack whatever was in the crate. Then, the crate's top burst open. Master Fanng got up and approached the crate, looking in to find the member he sent to retrieve Decoy. He was shirtless, with the smell of strong alcohol was on him like he was bathed in it. He was sitting in the crate, looking up at Master Fanng in terror, with a piece of paper in his hand. Master Fanng took the paper and read it.

Schedule for Team Fortress to be moved to Eastern coast of United States over new land dispute soon. More details to be sent out.

Master Fanng: うーん...男よ、ヤングワンを連れて帰るよ。 彼女は私たちに対して犯罪を支払わなければなりません。(Hmmm... Men, I will send you to bring Young One back. She must pay for her crimes against us.)

* * *

 **Well, the Fanngs have been thrown off Decoy's trail, but for how long? The next chapter will deal with Scientist's and Medic's Idea, so stay tuned!**


	15. Ch 14: The Mad Idea

Chapter 14: The Mad Idea

It was a peaceful morning at BLU base. In Scientist's lab, in an open bird cage, was a peacefully sleeping parakeet with white feathers and a grey patch of feathers over her left eye. This was Snowy, Scientist's little bird that followed him from the Brazil Mission. The sound of cooing woke Snowy, turning it's head to see Archimedes, Medic's dove. The both acknowledged each other, knowing that each was smart enough to know what their masters could do. Suddenly, a loud explosion happened, filling the lab with smoke. Coughing was heard, which was the bird's cue to leave through the open door. Outside the lab, Scientist and Medic were coughing from the smoke from their latest failure.

Scientist: Well *cough* that didn't work.

Medic: Yes… I told you to connect the vires!

Scientist: I did connect the wires! It's not all my fault! It's your fault too for not mixing up the DNA samples correctly!

Medic: Dummkopf! I did not mix zhe samples!

Snowy and Archimedes landed on their owner's shoulders, stopping them from arguing any further. Archimedes cooed at Medic, followed by him petting his bird.

Medic: Bah… Ve've been at zhis idea of yours for veeks. Zis is getting fruitless.

Scientist: We're close though, I can feel it.

Medic: Yes, I can feel it too, but zhe machine keeps exploding or breaking. Ve have no idea vhy zhat is.

Scientist: I've checked that thing once too many times. I'm stumped. I'm no engineer.

Medic: Vell… I zhink I know someone who could help.

Scientist: Oh boy….

*5 minutes later*

Engineer: So, let me get this straight, boys. Ya want me ta look at yer project and fix anything in it?

Both Scientist and Medic were in Engie's workshop to ask him to look over their machine. Engie's workshop was like a carpenter's shop mixed with an engineering lab. Various machines and equipment were strewn about, with a large pile of scrap and parts in one corner and a bookcase, workbench, and drawing table against the wall.

Scientist: Yeah, that's about the size of it.

Engineer: What is this project of yers anyways?

Medic: That… is classified until the machine vorks.

Engineer: And why should I help y'all?

Scientist: Um... the beauty of science?

Engineer thought on the prospect of what to do. The longer he thought, the more uncomfortable Scientist and Medic got by his silence.

Engineer: Well… I'll help y'all, but if this thing causes some kind of cataclysm, I'll make sure both of ya get a fresh grave dug before ya die.

Engineer got up from his workbench and walked out of the workshop towards Scientist's lab. The other two were left in the workshop, happy Engie agreed to help them.

Scientist: That went better than I thought.

Medic: He vasn't joking on zat threat. Vhen zhe Expiration Date incident happened, Soldier teleported bread for three days, creating a gigantic monster. Engineer sent him to my clinic with broken arms and a bleeding spleen for sending us through the fight with zat monster and almost killing us permanetly.

Scientist gulped at the thought of an angry Engineer causing him to be sent to Medic. The two doctors decided to follow Engie towards the Lab, that a little slowly over the threat.

* * *

Scientist: ...and you're sure that you can fix this project?

Engineer: More sure than butter on toast, big brain. I fix the respawn all the time. Almost…. there ya go, fellas.

Engie put the final touches on the various gears and wires before closing the hatch and joining Scientist and Medic behind a glass shield with a command counsel. The project consisted of a circular machine with lots of tubes and wires on the top, with a large glass cylinder attached to it and going down to a platform.

Scientist: Ready guys?

Engineer: I'm ready.

Medic: Ready!

Scientist proceeded to press a series of buttons and pull a series of levers. Medic and Engie looked onward at the machine, which was pumping a weird, thick purple goo into the cylinder. Scientist pulled out a tuft of hair from his coat pocket and put it in a little compartment. The counsel scanned the hair and relayed it the the machine, where it started to make lots of loud and quite disturbing noises. Engineer looked at the machine with fascination, curious on what this machine did. Medic closed his eyes and covered them, worried it might explode again. It looked like something was being formed inside the goo. After a while, a green light on the counsel lit up, causing the goo to be drained out of the tube. What was left once the goo was drained was… a lone rat.

Engineer: Wow… a rat.

Scientist went up to the rat and caught it. He took a tuft of hair from the rat, walked back to the counsel and put it in the compartment. It scanned the hair and put the results onto a screen.

Scientist: DNA samples are… 100% similar.

Medic: Mein Gott, es hat geklappt!

Medic and Scientist cheered at the success of the project, having Engie look at them oddly, since he still didn't know what this machine did.

Engineer: Um… You fellas mind tellin' me what this machine is now?

Scientist: Hehehe, a cloning machine!

* * *

Administrator: Why must I implement your cloning machine into the company, Dr. Atomick?

Scientist and Medic were in a meeting with the Administrator on implementing the cloning machine into the teams so that swaps and exchanges could stop, with a balance on both sides.

Scientist: Well, both sides can have an equal amount of members, which means more battle time and equal skill. Also, this came out of Medic and I's paychecks, so no funding was needed by the company.

Administrator: And are you sure this is safe to use?

Medic: Ja, completely safe.

Just as Medic said this, the phone rang on the Administrator's desk, reaching over to pick it up.

Administrator: Speak…. It's for you.

The Administrator handed the landline to Scientist, who was confused on who it was.

Scientist: Yellow?

Engineer: Doc! We got a problem with yer cloning machine! Get yer asses over and help!

Scientist: What?! We're on our way!

Scientist put the phone down and looked to the Administrator.

Scientist: Sorry, ma'am! We have to go! Come on, Medic!

The two mercs ran out of the office, leaving the Administrator pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

* * *

Scientist: Excuse me, say that again.

Engineer: Well, Soldier came to your lab and wanted to talk to ya about communism or somthin'. I said you weren't here but ta wait in there with me as I examined the machine. As I was looking it over, Soldier decided ta mess with the counsel and made a mutated humanoid rat.

Soldier: I thought it was an anti communist machine.

Engineer: I told ya it was a cloning machine and not to touch it!

Scientist: Where's Pyro and Heavy?

Engineer: I'd assume they're inside fighting the varmint.

Scientist: *Sigh* Alright! Does anyone have any ideas on how to stop this thing?!

Medic: I could inject un tranquilizer into it. Zhat should halt it so ve can capture it.

Scientist: How powerful are those?

Medic: Enough to knock out an elephant. I use zhem on Soldier if he gets too out of hand.

Soldier: Yeah… wait, what?

Engineer: Not now. We need ta get that critter under control before it wrecks half the base.

Scientist: Right! Let's get in there!

* * *

Heavy: You think you can beat me!?

Heavy and Pyro were currently in a fight to the death against the mutant rat in the now broken rec room. It was a bipedal, muscular rat, with brown fur and other rat features. Heavy had the rat in a headlock as it thrashed around with Pyro punching it to tire it out.

Pyro: Smmph bmmoy rampht! (Stupid bunny rabbit!)

Heavy: Little rodent is strong, but Heavy stronger.

Heavy pushed the rat against the wall and prepared knock it out. The rat, however, bit Heavy's arm and pushed him against the wall. Pyro jumped on the back of the rat and started hitting it in the head. Then, the rat grabbed Pyro and threw her across the room, hitting the wall next to the door. Just as Pyro hit the wall, the others had walked in to see the carnage.

Scientist: Pyro!

Engineer: Heavy, Soldier, Hold down the rat!

Heavy weakly got up from the floor (from the bite mark on his arm) and charged at the rat with Soldier. The two rammed into the rat and knocked it to the ground, proceeding to hold down its arms and body. Medic ran up to the thrashing rat, sticking the needle into the rat's back. After a few minutes, the rat grew weak, then fell asleep.

Heavy: It...is done.

Soldier: Haha! Take that you communist rodent!

Medic: Schweinehund.

Engineer: What my question is, how was this thing mutated in the first place?

Scientist came over to the group, holding Pyro's arm over his shoulder so she could walk.

Scientist: Let's head down to my Lab. I've got a feeling a certain someone did one too many things down there.

* * *

Scientist and Engie were currently examining the counsel for the cloning machine as the others, excluding Medic, sat down and watched. After a few minutes, the two came up to the group with a veil with a clear substance in it.

Heavy: What is in veil?

Scientist: Great question, my large friend. You see this veil contains a saliva sample that was found in the DNA transfer and scanner compartment. That saliva sample was scanned when we found it, which in turn has the DNA of a certain psychotic marine!

Everyone turned to look at Soldier, who was in the middle of picking his nose. He looked at everyone before speaking up.

Soldier: What!? I thought it was a spittoon!

Engineer: Why would you install a spittoon into an advanced machine?!

Soldier: Well I don't know! I'm a fighter, not an egghead, like you maggots!

Pyro: Mmmmphfmmpr!

As the exchange ended, Medic walked into the Lab with a surprised look on his face.

Medic: Herr Doctor, I have news.

Scientist: What is it, Doc?

Medic: The Administrator has agreed to the clone idea. She said to start as soon as possible and to not cause any mutants to be created. Also to make them exact in skill.

Scientist was taken aback by this. His work was usually tossed aside or ignored. The voices told him to go for it and create something new, even if it meant creating a mutant. Excitedly, Scientist pushed everyone out of his Lab and set to work on the Team Fortress clones, without any mutants of course, against the voices' judgement.


	16. Ch 15: Some Getting Used To

**The clone mercs make their debut here, so to hold confusion on who's the clone, the clones have their team name before their class name, while the originals don't. I.E. clone Scout is called BLU Scout.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Some Getting Used To

Currently, it was night in the RED base. Everyone was asleep in their rooms except for one merc. Soldier was, apparently, up in the late hours of the night in the rec room's kitchen. RED Medic had heard the commotion from his room and, annoyed by his sleep being cut short, marched over to the rec room to give Soldier a piece of his mind.

RED Medic: Soldier, vhat en Gottes name are you doing?!

Soldier: Making chocolate pudding!

RED Medic: *Sigh* It's four o'clock in zhe morning! Vhy zhe #!$% are you making zhe chocolate pudding!?

Soldier: Pudding is a classic American dessert! Come and join the wonders of pudding, fellow American!

RED Medic: NO! I need my sleep, Soldier. So, if you please… STAY SILENT!

RED Medic marched back to his room to go back to sleep as Soldier poured out a bowl of pudding. " I don't see why we have to work with clones now. They could be spies for BLU! That sly doctor!" Soldier silently thought as he ate his pudding.

* * *

Today's mission was a King of The Hill mission at the ever rainy Sawmill. It was the first mission with the clones, so it was an interesting engagement. Currently, BLU had the point and was holding it well, but a good push could get RED the point. Scout was running away from BLU Pyro when he spotted his clone, BLU Scout. He dodged into the water and swam the other side, following his clone over to the waterfall near RED's spawn. At the waterfall, Scout was crouched behind a building, watching the clone stop on the other side and wait. Scientist came up to him, talked to him and pointed out to the main building, before his clone ran off towards the objective. Scout was overcome with anger over the demented doctor's constant pushing of him around. He stepped out to the logs and called out to him.

Scout: Hey, doc!

Scientist turned around to see Scout giving a rude gesture with his hand.

Scientist: Oh, hey there Speedy. Ya wanna get a beat down from the good doctor, don't 'cha?!

Scout: Yeah, but let's make it a man's fight! Melee only!

Scientist: Hehehe. I like it.

Scout pulled out his Sandman, giving a gesture to come at him. Scientist one brought out his new melee inventions, a boxing glove on a stick with a battery, wires, and a metal net on it, called the Shock Puncher.

Scientist was the first to run at Scout, causing Scout to hit his baseball to Scientist's face. Scientist wasn't stunned, but he was slowed down and confused. Scout came at him at full force, swinging his Sandman across Scientist's face and knocking him on his back. Scientist came at him as Scout's back was turned, dealing some damage and electrocuting him. Scout kneeled down to catch his breath, having Scientist run at him, ready for another swing. Scout,on the other hand, recovered from the electrocution, swinging around and knocking Scientist of his feet and doing some big damage. Scientist fell into the water, swimming back up and grabbing on to the logs, coughing. Scientist heard a gun cock, looking up and seeing Scout pointing his Winger at his head.

Scout: Nice aim there, Dr. Dumbass!

Scout proceeded to shoot Scientist in the head, killing him and sending him through respawn. As Scout was dusting himself off, he heard a gun cock behind him. Turning around, he saw a Shortstop aimed at his head, held by his BLU counterpart.

Scout: Aw crap.

BLU Scout: Hit the bricks, pal. You're done.

BANG!

* * *

It was currently night at BLU base, after their win at Sawmill. Scientist was in his lab testing some chemical mixtures when the intercom rang out, followed by Engineer's voice.

Engineer: _Hey, Scientist. Ya got a crate up here addressed ta ya. Come and get it._

Scientist, confused, went up stairs to the Garage. Standing there was Engie and Spy, in front of a decently sized crate.

Scientist: Hey guys, what's this for?

Spy: You tell us. A delivery truck just came by here while the laborer was in here, dropped off the crate and drove off without a note or explanation.

Engineer: The funny thing is, mail days not till Tuesday, yet this thing's addressed ta ya.

Scientist: Huh. Well, I'll just take it to my lab and open it there. It's probably just the Ununoctium I ordered.

Scientist grabbed the crate and headed back down to his lab, surprised on how heavy it was. After setting the crate down and opening it, he was surprised to find a RED teleporter in it. He took out the teleporter and hooked it up to a generator.

Scientist: Not much difference between RED and BLU teleporter, so no advantage in dismantling it. Can't get much out of this if there's not a second one active.

Suddenly, the teleporter activated on it's own. Surprised, Scientist got out his newest gun, the Multi-Gun, not as powerful as his Laser Pistol, but has different modes of fire, electric energy, ice and regular lasers. Soon, a person teleported through the teleporter that he didn't expect to see. It was his clone on RED, wearing a thick lab coat, a pair of gloves and high tech, six lensed goggles.

RED Scientist: *Burp* Oh yeah, that's good.

Scientist lowered his Multi-Gun at the event of his clone's appearance. Sure he was him, but he seemed a little more rude and outlandish. Must come from working with RED or the cloning process.

Scientist: Ahem. What are you doing here RED?

RED Scientist: Well, obviously, I want to collab with you.

The clone stepped of the teleporter and approached the confused doctor.

Scientist: Collab? Why?

RED Scientist: Well, our Medic is more out of control compared to your Medic, as well as our Engineer being more malicious and less calm and rational. I can't speak with either since they're impossible to do so.

Scientist thought about the offer. Sure, his clone had a more outlandish behavior, but he probably has his original's honesty.

Scientist: Alrighty, I'll work with you. Doesn't mean I trust ya.

RED Scientist: Excellent. Also, someone else wanted to speak with you. Should be here in 3, 2, 1…

Another person came in through the teleporter, causing the two doctors to look back. Standing at the teleporter was a maskless Pyro, looking around, but with her back turned to them.

Pyro: I know Balloonicorn, but I want to see him again. He's my best friend.

She was silent for a few seconds before speaking again.

Pyro: No, I wouldn't rather spend time with you and Raindeericorn. Idiota.

RED Scientist cleared his throat to get Pyro's attention. Shaking her head, Pyro turned around to see she was in the BLU lab, her scarred face turning red.

Pyro: Lo siento. I was in my head.

Pyro had stepped off the teleporter and abruptly hugged Scientist, the latter being taken aback the action, but returned the gesture with another hug.

Pyro: I don't think I thanked you for releasing me from my fake world.

Scientist: Well, you're welcome, my friend. Oh, before I forget, I used the data from the schizophrenia to make these.

Scientist ran over to his table, rummaged around the papers and equipment, when he came running back holding a pair of big goggles with rainbow tinted lenses.

Scientist: I programed some chips to be hook up to the lenses, affecting the sensory organs of the wearer of the goggles. I call it "Pyrovision". Try it out.

Pyro, worryingly, grabbed the goggles and put them on her face. Immediately after they were hooked on, Pyro was transported back into Pyroland. She felt scared by the scene, since she knows it is all fake.

Pyro: OK, doctor, can I leave this place. It makes me feel uncomfortable now.

Scientist stepped forward and took off the Pyrovision goggles off Pyro. As all of this was happening, RED Scientist just stood back and watched. He might not be the original, but he knew he had a purpose in the short life he had been given.

* * *

Decoy did not like these "clones" as the others called them. She never thought of such things as duplicates of yourself when she was back home. She was still new to the whole thing of teleportation, automated sentry turrets, healing guns, practically turning into gods, etc. Fighting her clone during the Sawmill match was something that she still hasn't gotten over. She was currently in the rec room, thinking over the encounter she had with her clone. She just ran into her in the main building, looking exactly like her except her eyes. All that were in them were the want to cause chaos, something she's been taught to control. As she sat at the poker table, staring off at the opposite wall, when RED Demo came in and sat down next to Decoy.

RED Demo: Aye, what's with ya, lass?

Decoy: Oh, hello Demoman. I was just thinking about our battle with these duplicates.

RED Demo: *Mumbles* Ye… magic and robots…. Bloody wizard.

Decoy: What?

RED Demo: *Burp* Just 'ave a drink, lass. All... yer problems will leave after ye drink.

RED Demo handed Decoy his bottle of scrumpy. She awkwardly took it and looked over the bottle, the label showing "DeGroot's Rum; 1680" on the front.

Decoy: Um, whom is this DeGroot that is on the bottle.

RED Demo: Aye, me family's best scrumpy. Made and aged ta perfection.

Decoy wasn't going get a good conversation out of a Demoman that gets more drunk than the original, so she just took a long sip of the alcohol. Her first reaction was like she was punched in the face by Heavy.

Decoy: Geez, this is a lot more strong than sake from back home.

RED Demo: Like I said… de best of de best.

Decoy didn't know why, but she took another sip. That sip evolved into her drinking the whole bottle, causing her to become a little drunk. Luckily, her enhanced anatomy gave her resistance to large amounts of alcohol, but this was Demo's family recipe. RED Demo stumbled towards the kitchen fridge and grabbed two more bottles of scrumpy, giving one to Decoy. They opened their bottles and clinked them together, clear that the alcohol was kicking in more.

RED Demo: Cheers, mate.

Decoy: 乾杯! (Cheers!)

*The next morning*

An early morning at RED base. The birds were chirping, the snakes in the desert slithered, and the mercs slept peacefully. Soldier stepped out of his room and headed of towards the rec room to make breakfast. As he opened the door, the first thing he noticed was the strong scent of alcohol in the air. His first thought was Demo drinking excessively last night, but it smelt a lot stronger than when he usually does it. Stepping into the room, he found the answer to the smell. A past out Decoy and RED Demo were at the poker table, bottles littering the area around the two. Soldier chuckled to himself, knowing fully what he could do right now.

Soldier: Ahem. WAKE UP, MAGGOTS!

The sudden loud voice was enough to jolt RED Demo and Decoy out of their slumber and into the full effects of a hangover.

Decoy: Oooh, my head. What happened?

Soldier: Either you and Cyclops her got into a drinking game or he convinced you to have more than one sip! Now if you maggots excuse me, I need to make breakfast!

Soldier walked into the kitchen and got out a variety of random ingredients to make a… something, leaving RED Demo and Decoy holding their heads in dizziness and nausea.

Decoy: I feel sick.

RED Demo: Ye first hangover? Yeah, that happens after drinkin' too much. Just head ta da Medical bay, Medic will patch ya up. I got ta warn everyone why they haven't heard Soldier scream yet.

RED Demo got up, stumbling towards the rec room door from the hangover but looking like he'll manage.

Decoy: Um, Demoman?

RED Demo: Yeah, lass.

Decoy: Thank you for helping me get my thoughts off of these duplicates.

RED Demo: Aye, yer welcome, lass. Besides, ye can hold yer alcohol pretty well. Past out a second before I did.

RED Demo stumbled out of the rec room, leaving Decoy to her thoughts. As little as she has spent in a modern world, she liked it here.

* * *

 **The encounter with clone Medic and Soldier at the beginning was inspired by a video on YouTube I saw called "Team Neighborhood-Episode 2-Cable Calamity". I thought the interaction between the two was funny, so I included it.**


	17. The Recruit's Profiles

**Made profile for the Recruits like on the TF2 website. Got bored and made them.**

* * *

The Scientist

Location of Origin: Brooklyn, New York, USA

Role: Offense

Hailing from the broken city of New York, this quiet, but clever doctor always loves to cause chaos. Living in New York does that to a guy, ya know? Having stayed indoors and reading everything about everything, this doctor has 15 PhDs varying from Geology to Quantum Physics, a random MD in Psychology and a vast knowledge of offensive battle strategy. With his homemade weapons, he'll either break the battlefield or he'll blow his arm off trying.

Arsanel:

Laser Pistol Mk. ?

Healing Bombs

Erlenmeyer flask

* * *

The Strategist

Location of Origin: London, England

Role: Defense

Old, but wise, the Strategist comes from the prize city of England, London. She grew up reading about the wars that went on which made her want to be a strategist. She studied every defensive plan from history and applied them to situations to protect her country. The English Army, on the other hand, didn't accept her applications and charts, so she secluded herself until being hired years later. She may be old and polite, but that doesn't stop her from fighting it out, directing her team and setting traps to take the enemy off guard.

Arsanel:

Shotgun

Bear Traps

Broken Ruler

* * *

The Decoy

Location of Origin: Rural Japan

Role: Support

With the grace of a swan, but the might of a tiger, the Decoy is a well trained ninja from the hidden, rural parts of Japan. Her clan forbid any involvement with the advancing world, see their weapons as evil and disgusting, but Decoy had other ideas. She was drawn to the power of these weapons, and so, trained herself secretly in resisting these weapons. She grew up sneaking off and training, until her clan found out and ran her out of her village in pursuit of her. Now, she hides from her family and fights with honor, drawing enemy fire until they are dead and her team advances.

Arsenal:

Nail Gun

Smoke Bombs

Katana

* * *

 **Sorry I haven't been posting much. Real Life issues and me not figuring out how to continue the chapter I'm working on. I've also been working on a new story, so you can look at it through my profile, if you're interested. I'll post it soon.**


	18. Ch 16: Screwy Halloween pt 1

**I scrapped my previous idea and replaced it with a two part Halloween chapter. Maybe I'll post part two before Halloween itself.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Screwy Halloween Pt.1

The leaves are falling, the days are shorter, the air is getting colder…. but not in the Badlands. It does cool down a little but it is always hot, no matter what time of year it is. Right now is a battle on Sunshine, with RED trying to capture the last point to win the battle. RED Medic and RED Strategist were discussing a possible way to break BLU's defences, when a rambling Soldier walked by the two. He seemed to have a fake beard on with a wizard's hat and a robe of sorts.

RED Strategist: Um, Soldier honey, what are you wearing?

Soldier: It's my anti-wizard outfit in case that wizard comes out this year!

RED Strategist: Wizard? Soldier are we in Alaska right now?

Soldier: YES!

RED Strategist just passed it off as Soldier being crazy again, so she walked off the RED Engineer to relay the plan to him. On the other side of the battle, BLUs was busy holding off REDs as much as they could. Scientist was talking to Spy on making a surprise attack to push RED out, when Demo spawned in.

Scientist: Hey Demo! Holding off RED?

Demo: Aye, I'm trying ta. Got a lot on me mind currently.

Spy: Is it because it is nearing the end of October?

Demo: Yeah, Halloween's approachin' and I don't know if he will come back again.

Scientist: He? Who's he?

Spy: Let's just say, an old "friend" that comes around the same time every year to visit during the team Halloween party.

Scientist: Well, maybe he won't come this year.

Demo: The only time he hasn't come was when he got da cold. He's here every year.

Scientist: We'll just hope. The team's party isn't till a few days from now, so we'll be fine. What's the worst that can happen?

Administrator: You failed!

Scientist: Crap.

Those were Scientist's last words as a charging Soldier fired a crit rocket at the three BLUs standing in spawn.

* * *

A few days of battles later was Halloween. Both teams celebrated it with a together party that would leave tensions high or break out into a fight. The teams were walking into a fairly new Mann Co. facility in a corn field for this year's party, but for some reason, they couldn't remember the night before. It was like they all forgot about it. Oh well.

The mercs were dressed in various costumes and masks, enjoying the company and the food. Out of all of the costumes, Scout's was the oddest one out of all of them. For some reason or another, he was dressed as a girl version of himself. He looked the part, but he sure didn't talk and walk the part.

Heavy: Why has little Scout proven to Heavy he is also little baby girl?

Scout: Excuse me, tubo! This is ta get Miss Pauling's attention at how awesome I am as a girl! I mean look at me! She's sure to have attention on me!

Heavy: Da, Miss Pauling has attention on you.

Scout turned to see a half-surprised half-creeped out Miss Pauling staring at him from across the room. Scout just ran up to her and started to talk to Pauling and smooth out the "date" he think's he'll get.

Demo, Scientist and Spy were talking in the corner of the room, Spy looking like the Phantom of the Opera, Demo a lake monster, and Scientist as an alien.

Scientist: So, your friend hasn't showed up yet.

Demo: Maybe he forgot dis year.

Spy: I hope. It's always this time of year that we get assignments like years past.

After more talking, Scientist felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw Pyro not in her usual astronaut suit, mask and rubber glove, but in fact in knight's armor.

Scientist: Ah, Sir Pyro. What an honor!

Pyro gave a still muffled giggle at the statement. She grabbed Scientist and pulled im across the room to talk to him, leaving a confused Demo and Spy at the corner.

Demo: Dat was odd.

Spy: Yes. Quite odd.

Demo: Should we worry about da lad?

Spy: No. Let the doctor and freak have fun. We are not fighting and if the Soldier stays calm, we will no have one.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock at the door. The party stopped and the mercs looked at the door confused. A loud voice came from the other side, one that everyone didn't expect to hear.

Voice: Gentlemen, it is the Administrator. I must speak with the original mercanaries outside immediately.

Demo: Huh?

Engineer: Perhaps some business issues.

Both team's originals filed out of the building and to the front of it, the administrator nowhere to be seen.

Engineer: What in sam hill?

Strategist: I'm as confused as you right now, Engie.

Decoy: Maybe she is in her car.

Just as Decoy finished her statement, A flash of light and puff of green smoke sent the teams away to another Halloween adventure.

* * *

The teams were teleported to a map similar to Upward, but turned twisted and spooky. Both teams were still in costume and were as confused as ever, standing in front of what was BLU spawn.

Medic: Vhat has happened?

Voice: Why I am glad you asked, doctor!

In a puff of smoke, a floating man appeared in front of the teams. He wore a black robe and a goat skull hat, with an aged face and holding some sort of book.

Demo: Merasmus!

Sniper: Aw, bugger me!

Soldier: Merasmus get down here and fight, you hippie canadian!

Merasmus: My dear Soldier. As much as I want to kill you right now, I need your team's help collecting souls.

Soldier: Never mind that wizard! I'm gonna strangle you myself!

Merasmus turned his head to see the Recruits frozen in wonder and fear.

Merasmus: Well now! What has Merasmus found here?

Engineer: Our new recruits, so leave them out of this. They don't need to be sucked into your roll of spells!

Merasmus: On the contrary, hard hatted one, Merasmus sees new lambs for the slaughter.

Merasmus floated up in the air more and opened his book to find a special spell.

Decoy: I know of you, wizard. My family has always spoke of a magic user that almost destroyed them.

Merasmus: Huh? Oh yes, I see the Fanng in you. Your family was in Merasmus' way so I just pushed them a little. Now…

Merasmus began to glow green, while reading the spell he found. With many hand gestures, he cast a spell upon both teams to give them some… push.

Merasmus: COSTMUNOSI TRANSPHOTUM!

Another flash of smoke and a weird feeling past through both teams. When the smoke cleared, Pyro tried to look around, but was stopped by an alien in front of her. It had green skin with big, black eyes and brown hair, almost dressed like Scientist. Pyro got scared by the sudden appearance of the alien and hit it with her Maul.

Alien: OW! Hey mac, what was that for?!

Pyro: Scmmpht?

Scientist: Pyro?

From Pyro's perspective, Scientist had turned into an alien, while from Scientist perspective he saw Pyro had become a knight with a shield and the Maul in her hands.

Demo: What the bloody 'ell!?

The two turned around to see a Lake monster in Demo's uniform, but one eye was whited out while the other was normal.

By the looks of it, all of the originals had been turned into what their costume were. Soldier looked like a zombie version of himself, Pyro was a knight, Scientist was an alien, Demo was a fish like lake monster, Heavy was a Frankenstein's monster, Engie was some sort of chimp, Strategist was a vampire, Medic was a mummy, Sniper was a skeleton version of himself, Spy was the Phantom of the Opera, and Decoy was a Japanese demon.

Soldier: I have a craving for brains! Scientist, lean over so I can taste your brain!

Scientist: Uh no.

Decoy: I feel odd. More… evil and powerful.

Engineer: Well I'll be a monkey's uncle. I got a hankering fer some bananas.

Heavy: Huh, where is little Scout?

As Heavy said this, a loud, high pitched shriek was heard. The mercs turned to see what looked like Scout, but a girl version of him wearing his Backwards Ballcap and Airborne Attire. When Scout spoke, his voice was a little higher than his normal voice. (Imagine the fan-made Femscout model and voice).

Scout: Oh my stupid holy freaking crap! What happened to me?!

Merasmus: Fools! I have turned your costumes into your actual selves! I will reverse the spell when you complete my tasks.

Decoy: You are, as americans say, a sick person.

Merasmus: Merasmus is not a sick person! He is as well as that man right there.

Merasmus accidentally pointed to Soldier, who was fiddling with his inner organs that were outside his body.

Merasmus: Oh, not him. I despise him!

Engineer: OK, wizard, we'll play yer game, but y'all better reverse the spell when we're done.

Merasmus: Deal! The task is simple, kill each other so my Amulet of Darkness can get the souls it needs. I also have a brew that needs to be pushed on the tracks to the bigger brew. It is as it has always been, the RED vs. the BLU. You will start at your regular spawns. Now go!

Mersamus disappeared in a plume of smoke, leaving the mercs standing in front of BLU spawn.

Scout: Man, can't believe I'm a girl!

Heavy: You are now little baby girl. Is funny.

Scout: Zip it, fatty!

Engineer: *Sigh* We better get this done and over with. The sooner we get done with Merasmus, the better.

Strategist: Wait, is there anything we should know about these Halloweens of yours?

Demo: We got some tough monsters ta fight sometimes. Like one year me eye was one.

Medic: Also, you vill need some spell books as vell.

Decoy: Spell books?

Spy: We've used them in the past. You three can borrow some spell books we have. This isn't the first time we've done this sort of thing.

Strategist: No, of course it isn't. I must say this wizard is making me miffed.

Sniper: He's been doing that for years now, sheila. he's makin' us all miffed

Merasmus: Mission begins in 3 minutes!

The two teams went their separate ways, going to their spawn and getting ready for another Halloween catastrophe.

* * *

 **I did post that new story already. If you want to check it out, take a shortcut through the profile.**


	19. Ch 17: Screwy Halloween Pt 2

**So, a change in chapters. Since the coming of the Jungle Inferno Update, I thought to get this chapter out now and work on one for the update. Hope you enjoy this one though!**

* * *

Chapter 17: Screwy Halloween Pt. 2

Merasmus: Slaughter begins in 60 seconds!

Scientist: Did he say slaughter?

Demo: Aye, he did. Bloody wizard's a pain.

The teams were in setup time right now working on their weapons and their spellbooks. The recruits were given three spellbooks each to help them on their way. Although, they weren't too used to using magic yet.

Heavy: Simply run to books and grab them. They will give random spell.

Decoy: What spells are we casting, Heavy.

Scout: Oh, the usual. Invisibility, Uber, Jumping, Pumpkin bombs, Fireballs, Teleportation, Bat O' Balls, etc.

Decoy: This seems impractical for a holiday about candy.

Heavy: Have no choice. Wizard has hands in knot.

Merasmus: Slaughter begins in 30 seconds.

Sniper: We better start heading out. Loike Engie said the faster we get done, the faster we get back home.

Soldier: Brains! Quite having your tea parties and lets get some brains!

The RED lined up in front of the BLU spawn. Everyone had their weapons pointed out and some had limbs almost fall off.

Merasmus: Slaughter begins in 5,4,3,2,1… Get those souls!

The BLU spawn doors opened and the BLUs came rushing out, pushing the cauldron cart. Pyro and Scout tried to rush the cart, but were met by Demo's Iron Bomber bombs. Soldier tried to rocket jump, but he blew his legs off in the process, so he hopped over to a med pack. By this time, the BLUs were still fighting towards the first control point when the first spellbooks dropped. The recruits rushed to three different books, going through the wheel of spell before getting one.

Scientist: Ooooh magical. A Fireball.

Strategist: Pumpkin bombs? Has this wizard lost his marbles.

Decoy: Most excellent. Uber heals.

Scientist ran back to the cart and threw the spell at Heavy.

Scientist: Caputus Crepitus!

A fireball launched from Scientist's hand and at the large monster. Heavy noticed the fireball and started to run in fear of it.

Scientist: Huh, Frankenstein's traits transferred to him.

Engineer: A little help pushing this thing!

BLU managed to capture the first point, but were slowed by RED throwing everything they had. As they closed in on the second control point, a loud ding was sounded across the map.

Merasmus: The wheel! Come on wheel, Merasmus needs this!

Decoy: Wheel?!

Sniper: Sometimes that wizard spins a wheel and whatever it lands on effects us!

Merasmus: Plague of dancing!

Strategist: What!?

The two teams were teleported to the middle of the second point and started to dance the Thriller with Merasmus. After that was done, the got back to fighting. Before RED could think straight, Strategist let out her spell.

Strategist: Pactum Diabolus!

A series of small pumpkins landed around Soldier, Heavy, Decoy and Scout. Engie shot at the pumpkin bombs and blew the pumpkins up, killing Heavy and Scout, but seriously wounding Soldier and hurting Decoy a little. The second point was capped and the REDs fell back to the third point.

* * *

Third point captured and lots of spells used, the mercs of Teufort are in a stalemate on how to finish off the other to go home. All they've been doing for the last 2 hours was fight on the last point.

Decoy: Deus Invictus!

A swarm of bats let forth from Decoy's hand, catching Medic and Scientist off guard and killing them.

Demo: We're getting bombed out here lads!

Spy: We must find a way to push the cart one final time!

Strategist: Medic's dead, so I don't know!

Engineer: Maybe I can whip up bana- I mean a sentry and-

Suddenly, a new spell dropped from out of nowhere. It was a purple glowing spell. Strategist ran over and back to his team before taking fire. The spell wheel landed on one that would help BLU win.

Strategist: OK, got a new spell, let's see how good it is!

Strategist ran out in the open and threw the spell out.

Strategist: Invokem MONOCULUS!

A skull flew towards RED spawn and landed. A second later, a giant, blue eyeball appeared and flew around, killing the REDs.

Pyro: Hmmmph Mmmmmph!

Demo: It's Monoculus! Get to da cart before he disappears.

The remaining BLUs had ran to the cart and started pushing it to the giant cauldron final point. They managed to push the cart in, causing a large magical explosion to occur.

Merasmus: Well done fools! This night isn't over yet though! Merasmus has one more trick up his sleeve! Hahahahahahaha!

All the mercs were then caught in a bright white light that transported them away to their final task.

* * *

The two teams were thrown from the bright light, being piled on top of each other and lying down from the sudden teleportation.

Sniper: Crikey. Where are we now?

Soldier: I don't know, but I still want brains!

Scientist: Shut up, Soldier.

The teams got up from the ground and got their bearings. They were on some sort of island surrounded by magma, in some sort of cave.

Scientist: Where are we? Hell?

Merasmus: Exactly, my smart yet crazy friend!

Merasmus reappeared in front of the mercs, the latter giving him angry or killing looks.

Pyro: Mmph thphmh wmmph wemphe dooommph!

Merasmus: Oh, not yet, fire lover. You must defeat a horrid beast of your near future. I will call upon a portal in time and bring it here for you to fight!

Engineer: Ooho ohho ah, I mean… bah, I got nothing.

Merasmus started to recite an incantation from his book. It started off slow and soft, then kept getting louder and louder. A swirl of magic was starting to form in front of him as he said the spell.

Merasmus: ...Hocus Bendonticus, Beasto Monoko!

The portal formed fully, causing a white object to fly out of it. It hit the cave ceiling and fell to the floor with a thud. The thing had purple skin and white fur all over it's body except it's hind quarters.

Strategist: I think your spells bugged, love.

Merasmus: Merasmus says wait.

After a second, the thing jumped up, pounding its chest in anger. Its face was as ugly as the rest, with a peak shaped head and teeth similar to an ape's.

Heavy: It is…

Scientist: ...a yeti!

The yeti charged at the group and knocked Heavy down on the ground. Heavy used all of his strength to hold the beast back from tearing his head off.

Heavy: HELP NOW!

Pyro: Gmmph imph!

Pyro used her Fossilfueler to coat the yeti in oil and set it on fire. The yeti let go of Heavy and started fanning the fire to have it go out. The mercs just stood on in fear of the creature.

Decoy: What are you all staring at?! Let us beat a mythical beast!

That, some how, got the mercs' courage up. They all rushed at the yeti as it finished dousing the fire and charging at the mercs.

* * *

The mercs were teleported back to the building that the party was at. By the looks of it, they all were back to being humans/ their normal. Merasmus appeared in front of them again as well.

Merasmus: Merasmus is a man of his word. You are back at your little party.

Scout: Oh thank god I'm not a girl still!

Merasmus: As always, Merasmus gives you the curses to use on yourselves any full moon or whenever Merasmus comes back. Now, I leave!

A puff of smoke and light later, Merasmus was gone. The mercs walked back to the party, thankful that that nightmare was finally over.

Scientist: You know, when we sent the yeti back to the time it came from, how far do you guys think our future with it is?

Spy: Hopefully not for a long time.

Pyro: Mphm.


	20. Ch 18: The Jungle Inferno

**Well, that update's got most of my attention, but i got this out as soon as I did. Also worth mentioning that original Soldier now wheres the Tin Pot instead of the Team Captain and original Medic now wheres the Berlin Brain Bowl, the Ward, and the Medicine Manpurse.**

* * *

Chapter 18: The Jungle Inferno

It was a few days after Halloween, another match between RED and BLU, this time on Pipeline, mission payload race. Sniper was in the window of a building looking over the raging battle with his Sniper Rifle, shooting anyone that got in his vision. As Sniper took another shot to a BLU, the phone rang in the room he was in. Sniper unscoped and answered the phone, usually it never rang.

Sniper: 'Ello, I think ya got the wrong number, mate.

Miss Pauling: Sniper, it's Pauling, I… are-are you peeing into a jar right now?

Sniper: Yeah. Gotta relieve moiself. Whatcha need, shelia?

Miss Pauling: Oh, the originals were hired again by another company. Time to pack your bags.

Sniper: K, shelia, where- op, hold on.

Sniper scoped his rifle and aimed down range at BLU Heavy. He took the shot, having the pained cry of BLU Heavy echo from the battle.

Sniper: Sorry about that. Where's the bloody mission and who hired us this time?

Miss Pauling: Hold on *rustling papers* Let's see. Apparently Mann Co. hired you guys. Saxton Hale himself.

Sniper: Really? Hale must be in some deep water. What about da location? *rifle shot*

Miss Pauling: Yeah, that's the big one...

* * *

The clones were commissioned to continue fighting in the Badlands while the originals traveled to a tropical island off the coast of Colombia that belongs to Saxton Hale and Mann Co. Apparently, his workers there were killed all of the sudden by something or someone, so he thought sending twelve unstable mercenaries there would fix it. When the mercs got to the island by boat, they all split up into different groups to search the facility. Group 1 was Spy, Scout and Strategist, who were to inspect the old weapons factory near the main compound, Group 2 was Pyro, Soldier, Sniper and Decoy, who were searching the outer area of the weapons facility and main compound and Group 3 was Medic, Scientist, Heavy, Demo and Engineer who searched the few buildings at the main area.

Group 2 was making its 3rd time around the weapons factory when Group 1 managed to get into the factory through the air ducts. Spy, Scout and Strategist dropped into what appeared to be a loading dock, managing to not make a lot of noise from their fall. Scout flicked on a flashlight and moved it around the dark area.

Scout: No sign of 'em here. You guys see anything?

Scout spoke to Group 2 through his headset, with Pyro answering.

Pyro: Nmmph oophm heepmh.

Strategist: Maybe they left the island already.

Spy: Doubtful. This was a very recent event and I'm sure no boats have come or gone since. Here's to say our culprit does not know how to drive a boat.

The three walked a few steps into the darkness of the dock, when a loud noise similar to a roar made Scout jump back on Spy and Strategist.

Scout: Ahhh! That's- probably nothing! Just a-a-a car backfiring or possibl-

Scout couldn't finish his sentence as he slipped and fell on something. He recovered quickly and grabbed the flashlight to see what he slipped on. Pools of blood and claw marks were on the floor in front of the group.

Scout: What the…? Guys, you seeing this? Guys?

Spy and Strategist didn't answer, since Spy had put his hand on Strategist's shoulder and activated his Cloak and Dagger. All Scout heard were two sets of feet hurriedly walking towards the door.

Scout: BLUs.

Another sound startled Scout in the distant dark, causing him to panic.

Scout: Who's there?! Is somebody there?! Cause you..uh… left all your blood and… some... claw marks...

Scout shined the light around until it stopped on a pair of boots with no pants standing a few feet away. The feet started walking towards Scout, in a calm way.

Scout: Please let there be pants! Please let there be pants! Please let there be pants! Please let there be pants!

Scout lifted the light to see the figure more, seeing that he did have shorts on.

Scout: Oh thank Go-

The figure lifted Scout from the ground forcefully and held him in a headlock underarm. The light showed the figure fully, revealing him to be the ever manly, Saxton Hale.

Scout: Let me go now OK, let me go-

Saxton Hale put his hand over Scout's mouth and shushed him.

Saxton Hale: It can smell fear. It's close, I know it.

*At Group 2*

Off in the outer area of the facility, Group 2 were busy looking around the jungle to see if they could find anything that was out of place or the culprit itself. All they've found so far were crates of bananas marked for the facility's use. Sniper slashed through another plant with his Bushwacka, with the others in tow. Sniper wiped his brow from the heat and humidity before he spoke.

Sniper: Can't believe we got another jungle mission! This place is loike an oven.

Pyro: Gmmph umph to mph. Mph Hmph m mpph spph mp. (Get used to it. I have a hot suit on.)

Decoy: We must be strong. Whatever is out there could be hunting us!

Sniper: Yer roight, sheila. Let's keep moving. Soldier, hurry up ya wanka!

The three walked ahead more, but Soldier was lagging a few feet behind, enjoying himself with a fresh banana from the crates. From the corner of his eye, Soldier thought he saw something moving in the bushes. He finally saw what it was when it came at him at full force, causing him to scream and run to the others. Luckily, they heard him and turned around, seeing what was causing Soldier to scream. Unluckily, it was already upon them, kicking Sniper into a compound wall, stepping on Pyro and throwing Decoy into a big boulder, sending them all to the portable spawn that they brought. Soldier took a shot with his shotgun to try and stop it, but it tore his arm off and knocked him out of the way, where Soldier bled to death.

*A few minutes earlier*

The scream Soldier let loose made it to Hale and Scout's position in the factory. A wide grin grew on Hale's face as he heard the scream.

Saxton Hale: Heh heh, there you are!

Hale ran head first into the wall, still carrying Scout in his headlock and left a hole in the wall in the shape of Australia. In the jungle, Scout was being hit with plants as Hale ran towards whatever was out there that attacked Group 2.

Scout: Ow! Please-ow-slow down!

Saxton Hale: Everybody said don't do it!

He threw Scout over the electric fence that was in their way, dove through it and caught Scout in a bridal pose as he continued to run.

Saxton Hale: Ya can't build a theme park with the deadliest animals on Earth!

They continued to run over the terrain as Hale went on.

Saxton Hale: They'll escape! Nature foinds a way!

They ran and ran until a cliff was seen in front of them. Scout started to panic and tried to loosen Hale's grip, but to no luck.

Saxton Hale: Hahaha, That was the whole bloody point!

Hale proceeded to jump off the cliff with Scout screaming from the fall. They landed in a compound similar to what holds animals in zoos. In front of the two, a yeti was breaking Soldier's lower back as he screamed in pain, before it threw him over the two. Sniper's unconscious body was at it's feet and a beaten Decoy slopped against a tree to its right. The yeti noticed the two and angrily pounded the ground.

Scout: Oh dear God no!

Saxton Hale: Heh, don't worry, son! Stick with me and you'll be just foine.

The yeti roared at the two, as it charged and Hale got Scout in a position to hit the yeti.

Scout: Oh God yeti no yeti please run yeti this-

Scout was used as a bat to make the yeti fly back to the boxes behind it. Hale charged at the yeti, but it blocked his Scout bat hit, leaving Scout face to face with it. Scout chuckled nervously, but the yeti roared in his face, causing him to let out a girly scream. The yeti punched the two back, then roared while pounding its chest. Hale chuckled at the sight, but Scout was ready to give in.

Scout: Please no.

Hale threw Scout like a log sideways as he spun towards the yeti, screaming. Hale ran up to Scout, used him as a step as he lept in the air and spun around in a circle.

Saxton Hale: YETI PUNCH!

Hale punched the yeti in the chest so hard, that it exploded into blood, bits, and organs. Hale laughed at the rain of blood, brushing off the bits that landed on him.

Saxton Hale: Welcome... to Yeti Par-

Hale was interrupted by his blocky cell phone ringing. He reached into his pocket and answered it.

Saxton Hale: Saxton Hale here! Yep, another one escaped. Yeah I killed it. No this time it exploded! Oh the kids are gonna love it.

In front of Hale, Scout was sitting up in pain from the abuse he got from being Hale's personal bat and Soldier was crawling closer to Scout, his legs being paralyzed from his broken spine, an easy fix by Medic's standpoint. The others were also gathering with Scout and Soldier, looking at Hale.

Saxton Hale: Anyway, we need more yetis. No more left huh. Extinct you say. Bidwell, I'll be square with ya, it's a yeti fighting park! If I don't have a yeti, it's just a fighting park! Where am I gonna find a group of lunatics, willing to come all this way, just to foight-

Hale turned to see the mercs staring at him in either smugness or pain. Scout and Soldier were still on the ground. Spy had reappeared with Strategist behind them, Sniper held his back in pain, Pyro was holding a yeti arm for some reason and Decoy was holding her head, two black eyes and bruises all over it.

Saxton Hale: Ta foight each other.

* * *

Both teams were flown out to Yeti Park as soon as possible, being hired fully, both clones and originals, to fight in the park and other jungle areas by Hale's orders. As soon as the teams were all settled into their bases in the park, a medium sized crate showed up at the base's rec rooms as they were out. Right now, RED was looking over the crate in fascination.

RED Demo: What do you lads think it it?

Heavy: Supplies. Hale did say we will stay here for while.

Decoy: We will not know by standing here. Let us open the crate.

RED Engineer managed to open the create and look inside.

RED Engineer: Looks like some sorta PDA system. Enough for all of us ta have one.

RED Engie passed the different PDAs to his team, having them boot up the tablets as they got them. RED Engie also pulled out a piece of paper from the create.

RED Engineer: "Dear mercs, I give ya this PDA system to do some jobs around the park and areas for me. They're coming out of yer pay by the way. Instructions in the system. Ever manly, Saxton Hale." What in tarnation does that mean?

RED Scientist: Hmm. According to the PDA, Hale wants us to fight in some way pertaining to what we can do and who we fight and we'll get what's called Blood Money as a reward to spend at the park gift shop. We can get various cosmetics and War Paints in their using the money.

Heavy: What is 'War Paint'?

RED Scientist: Ooooh. We use them to make our weapons have different skins. Almost all of our weapons can get a skin, not just the stock.

Scout: Oh hell yeah! That sounds sick. What else is there?

RED Scientist: Apparently, doing Hale's tasks has the chance of us getting exclusive items. Hats ,War Paints, etc.

RED Strategist: I don't know about you blokes, but this is starting to sound like a holiday to me.

RED Spy: We could use a vacation. No other way to do it than to kill the BLUs.

Sniper: Eh doc, when is this foightin' startin' anyways?

RED Scientist: Uhhh, in a few hours. Hale needs to get somethings sorted out before we have at it.

Scout: Cool. That gives us enough time to tell you guys how I killed the yeti all by myself.

Everyone scoffed or groaned at the bostonian as he started to tell his story of the yeti.

* * *

Scientist and BLU Decoy were sent out to the old weapons factory to scrounge around and see if there are any weapons for the teams to use for the up and coming battle. The lights had come back on in the building, so it was easier to look around. It appeared that there were crates for each class in the factory, so they loaded the truck they got with the crates before heading off. Before they left, Scientist and BLU Decoy took one more lap around the factory to see if there was anything deeper in.

Scientist: Really creepy place. Thank goodness the yeti's dead or I'd be afraid of coming around here.

BLU Decoy: Yetis have been known to be strong creatures. My family has once told of one who was slayed by an old leader.

Scientist: Huh. How long ago was this?

BLU Decoy: Some time around the first World War.

The two searched deeper into the factory for a while, before coming upon what looked like a development lab. The two entered the lab to inspect if there were any weapons to use. After looking around, all they could find was a lone crate tucked in the corner under a tarp.

Scientist: Huh. Must have been weapons being ready to ship out before the factory closed.

BLU Decoy: Well, maybe something good is inside. Let us open the crate.

Scientist got a crowbar from the lab counter and proceeded to force the crate open. He looked inside the crate to find items he never think he would see.

Scientist: Decoy, look at this.

BLU Decoy: What? What is… Oh my gods. Not these kinds of weapons!

Scientist: Ok. I need you to get both Pyros to meet me here. They need to see these.

BLU Decoy: Is that a good idea?

Scientist: Probably not, but oh well. We can't hide these things forever. Just go get them.

*1 Hour Later*

Both Pyros were told to meet at the old weapons factory so Scientist could show them something important. Both were uneasy with their counterpart next to them, but they managed to keep it together. BLU Decoy had left to go back to the base, so the two Pyros had their masks off.

Scientist: So, you two are probably wondering why I called you out here.

BLU Pyro: Si, that would be bueno, doctora.

Scientist: Well, BLU Decoy and I were looking around the factory to find any weapons to use in the battle that were up to date. Even though we found crates for each class on each team, this crate we found in a development lab is very special.

Scientist proceeded to reach into the box and pull out a large, heavy object that surprised both Pyros. A whole new flamethrower! It had a handle similar to a leaf blower, but the rest looked nice, sleak and new.

Pyro: Dios mios! What is this beautiful weapon?

Scientist: According to the papers that are in here, It's called the Dragon's Fury. Able to project a powerful, single shot flame for accuracy reward. It also reduces reload time as you hit consecutively.

BLU Pyro: Is there anything else?! More rainbow- I mean fire makers.

Scientist reached into the crate again and held out a blue gas canister with Pyro's symbol on it.

Scientist: The Gas Passer. Throw this at enemies and they'll be covered in a visible gas, where any damage taken can set the enemy of fire, even your counterpart.

Pyro: ¡Ha llegado el día de la promesa!

Scientist handed the Gas Passer to BLU Pyro before reaching into the crate again, this time pulling out a grey glove similar to their current gloves.

Scientist: The Hot Hand. Hitting enemies with this heated glove gives you a speed boost, but it is 20% less powerful than your regular axe. Oh, this next one is my favorite.

Scientist reached into the crate and pulled out the final weapon, a red colored, twin rocket jetpack. Both Pyro's eyes grew wide at the sight.

Scientist: The Thermal Thruster. This jetpack fires a shot blast that has you fly into the air, before eventually crash landing on someone, which deals lots of damage if you land on said person.

Scientist handed the weapons to the Pyros, who were in shock that they were getting all of this stuff.

BLU Pyro: We get all of this?

Scientist: Yeah! This crate was supposed to ship out a few years ago, but the factory closed and were never sent out. There's also a health giving banana in the crate that says Heavy would have gotten.

The Pyros were so happy. New weapons to set people on fire with, a Smissmas miracle if it was actually Smissmas. They both tightly hugged Scientist for their new weapons, the latter turning a deep shade of purple from the constricting hug.

Medic: Kamerad, are you zhere?

Scientist managed to get out of the two firebugs' grasp to answer Medic on the handheld radio.

Scientist: Yeah Medic. Whatcha need?

Medic: The battle will start in 2 hours. Ve could use zhose veapons that you got from zhe factory so ve can inspect zhem for any malfunctions.

Scientist: On my way, doc.

Scientist piled the weapon crates, the two Pyros, and himself into the truck and drove off to the bases to drop off the weapons to both teams.

* * *

The teams had gotten their new weapons an hour before the fighting began, so they could look them over with their papers and check to see how different they were. The REDs looked over the weapons to their excitement, but some were let down.

Scout: You freaking kidding me?! My Sandman won't stun those BLUs anymore, just slow them to keep firing!

Decoy: Do not complain, there are other weapons you have.

Scout: I guess the Atomizer. I won't get hurt by the third jump no more, so that's good. At least the Winger's safe.

Soldier: Ooorah! The Righteous Bison is back to it's old self.

Sniper: Why are you happy? You rarely used that gun.

Soldier: Yes, but Mann Co. made it useless entirely, so it is back! What about you, camper!?

Sniper: Nothing much. Most of moi old stuff was left the same, but the Darwin's and the Razorback got changed. Never used those anyways.

Heavy: Ah, Sasha is better, but fist weapons have changed.

Sniper: Oi, look at Pyro.

Pyro was on the couch hugging her new Thermal Thruster and Dragon's Fury, very much happy to have new weapons.

Heavy: Yes, Pyro got new weapons fair and square. Flamethrower is also fixed, I have read.

Scout: Oh great! Hopefully I won't die so much that afterburn now. How 'bout you, Decoy?

Decoy: It appears I can carry more shurikens from the previous 4 maximum. Other than that, my weapons are still good to use.

Heavy: Wonder how other team is doing.

*At BLU's base*

Medic: Oh, zhe Vita-saw collect organs now! Hehe, wunderbar.

Scientist: Careful, doc. Don't wanna have a fit over this. Luckily, the Multi-Gun hasn't sparked in 3 days, so it's working...sort of.

Engineer: Woowee, good thing I stopped using the Rescue Ranger. I need metal ta heal my buidin's now.

Demo: Oh my. Me Claidheamh Mor got it's old power back. More knighting fer this thing hahaha!

Strategist: Well, seems we got some good stuff in these crates.

Spy: Not entirely. The Dead Ringer and Ambassador are now more difficult for me to use now.

Medic: Oh, don't be such a baby. You barely used zhose veapons to begin vith. Vhat about you, Strategist?

Strategist: My Fighter's Flight isn't as powerful, but can still knockback far and my Land Mines have a faster arming time. I'll probably set more traps with these now.

Medic: Looks like everyone vins, ja?

Suddenly, the intercom for the base turned on, having Saxton Hale's voice come through it.

Saxton Hale: Listen mercs! It's time ta battle! Get yer butts out there and have at it! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Scientist: OK. Let's get the others and head over to the spawn.

The BLUs gathered their weapons and headed off towards the spawn to get ready for the impending battle in Mercenary Park.

* * *

Saxton Hale: 3,2,1… FIGHT, HAHAHAHA!

RED Demo stepped out with RED Engie, Heavy, and Soldier and shot at the advancing BLUs. RED Demo shot a grenade from his Grenade Launcher past the BLUs and to the feet of BLU Soldier. It blew up, taking the BLU Soldier and the floor above him with it. Outside, BLU Scout was running along the scaffolding towards the REDs on the other side, when Pyro flew over him and back down to the ground. She held out the Dragon's Fury and let out a shot that hit BLU Sniper, knocking him into the croc infested waters. She flew back up into the air above the buildings, then fell back down to the ground, landing on her feet and continuing to cause havoc.

Saxton Hale: Welcome... to Mercenary Park!


	21. Chapter 19: Another Ceasefire Day

Chapter 19: Another Ceasefire Day

The mercs were gone for several weeks in the tropical areas of South America, fighting in Brazil, pushing payloads in Banana Bay and the Enclosure, falling at Mossrock and exploring Lazarus. From their ventures in the jungle, the mercs obtained new weapons skins and cosmetic items for future use. Engie even got a banjo and jackhammer to use for his own amusement, but now, the teams were back in the Badlands and were battling it out. Today's battle was on Doomsday, trying to deliver a case of australium to the rocket to blast Poopy Joe into orbit. Yeah, the teams were hired by Mann Co.'s space division to do this, as much of a mess it already is.

The teams had been at it for hours, getting the cases and then getting killed trying to get it to the rocket, but it was just no use, both sides were relentless. RED Strategist was directing Heavy on defending the case so BLU doesn't get it back, when Scout came up with a look that everyone else had, tired.

Scout: Uuuuugh, this stupid battle's taking forever!

Heavy: Da. Heavy and Sasha are getting tired.

RED Strategist: How does a gun… you know what, never mind.

Scout: At least tomorrow is a ceasefire day. I can actually catch up on my comics and running.

Administrator: Hurry! The enemy is on the lift!

RED Strategist: Ah bugger!

As BLU Scout was nearing the top of the rocket, when a gunshot rang out and the runner's body fell over the side with the australium, landing in front of the three.

Sniper: Gotcha, ya spastic little gremlin!

* * *

*The next day*

Ceasefire days, the only days in the week that the teams could rest and recharge from the constant battles in the heat, cold, windy and wet environments of the Badlands. Each merc went off to do their own things after their daily screaming alarm clock went off. Scientist went to his laboratory after BLU Soldier's wake up call and started his personal experiments and productions of the day. The power core for the Multi-Gun couldn't sustain itself at times, but Scientist is working on fixinging that. After an hour or two in his lab, Scientist was testing a possible new weapon and personal treat, when there was a knock at his door.

Scientist: What in the…?

Scientist got up and walked to the screen next to the door, turning it on to see BLU Scout standing right into the camera. Scientist spoke to him through the intercom next to the screen

Scientist: What do you need, Scout?

BLU Scout: Um, hi to you too, doc. I just wanted to know what yer doing, since this science thing is so cool and all….

Scientist: You were bugging everyone and I'm your last resort to cure you're bored, right?

BLU Scout: ...Yeah.

Scientist saw that the runner was slouched in defeat on how he was found out. The mad doctor groaned and lifted his finger from the security laser button and opened the door for the runner.

Scientist: I'm gonna regret this, aren't I?

BLU Scout: Ya won't, I promise!

Scientist: Fine. Just don't just touch anything unless I tell you.

Scientist went back to the machine he was working on for the new weapon, leaving BLU Scout to look at in boredom. They spent five minutes like this before BLU Scout opened his mouth.

BLU Scout: Soooooooooo, whatcha doin'?

Scientist: Well, I'm making a new weapon to have myself be more supportive in battle. I'm almost done with it, so you can be my test monkey for it.

BLU Scout: Whoa whoa whoa. Test monkey?

Scientist: Yeah. I have a ranking system for helpers in my lab. Currently, Medic is assistant doctor, Pyro is a lab assistant and you're a test monkey right now. If this goes well, you'll get promoted to executive test monkey.

BLU Scout: C'mon doc. I'm smarter than you think I am.

Scientist: Really? Read this.

Scientist slid an open book in front of BLU Scout to read, but he couldn't read what it said.

BLU Scout: Uuuhh. P-pot ta… something something…

Scientist: "Pat the bunny went to the store." Just wait a second, mac.

Scientist tightened a few more screws and connected a few more wires before turning on the machine. It was a backpack like box with dials, switches, a monitor screen similar to the Rescue Ranger's and an empty tank on the side with a hose connected to the top.

Scientist: There we go. Scout…

BLU Scout: Yo.

Scientist: Sit tight, I'mma pour the compound into it.

Scientist went to his chemistry table and grabbed a beaker filled with a glowing liquid that shifted colors every few minutes.

BLU Scout: Uh, doc. Is that safe?

Scientist: As a certified doctor of science, the only answer I have is…. meh.

Scientist poured the liquid into the machine, which started to make a series of hissing and pounding noises.

BLU Scout: This isn't gonna explode, is it?

Scientist's bird, Snowy, flew from her cage and landed on the machine, peking at the dials.

Scientist: Oh, don't whine. Snowy's near it and she's fine.

The machine dinged after a minute, having it dispense a spherical object that was orange with green stripes. Scientist took the object and gave it to BLU Scout, who looked at it confused.

BLU Scout: The hell am I supposed ta do with this?

Scientist: Eat it.

BLU Scout: Excuse me?

Scientist: Eat the candy, crazy legs.

BLU Scout: This is candy?!

Scientist: Don't worry, it won't kill you… most likely.

BLU Scout: Very reassuring, doc.

BLU Scout regrettably tossed the candy into his mouth, but his look of disgust quickly changed into a look of surprise.

Scientist: How do ya feel, mac?

BLU Scout: Not bad. Candy tastes like a chocolate ball with melted marshmallow inside.

Suddenly, BLU Scout jumped up from his seat and ran around the lab at least ten times in 2 minutes. He stopped after that, surprised by the sudden action.

BLU Scout: Whoa. What did I just do?

Scientist: You look normal so far. For your question, that was my newest weapon. I call them Super Sweets. Over the battle, the machine will make an assortment of candies that give various abilities for a short time. Speed boosts, resistances, and other things.

BLU Scout: Cool, I can be ultra fast.

Scientist: Although, I did calculate that it possibly could cause you to be more vulnerable to damage.

BLU Scout: Way ta bring down the mood, doc.

Scientist: So, since that seems to be in order, would like to help me with other experiments, executive test monkey?

BLU Scout: Sure. This science thing isn't all that bad actually.

Scientist lead BLU Scout over to his chemistry table, where a flask of neon green liquid was on the table, labeled with a level 9 potential hazard warning.

* * *

Strategist spent her ceasefire days either in her room studying maps or playing a chess game with BLU Heavy and a nice cup of tea. Fortunately for her, her chess partner was able to play, so the two were currently sitting in the rec room over their second game of chess.

BLU Heavy: Check.

Strategist looked at the board, trying to figure out her next move, until she saw the best move for her, moving her Bishop, she was able to surround BLU Heavy's King with her other pieces.

Strategist: Checkmate.

BLU Heavy nodded his head in an approving motion.

BLU Heavy: You win. Little woman is good at chess.

Strategist: Oh, don't be so modest. You won the last game, love. You wanna play again?

BLU Heavy: Da.

Strategist reset the pieces and started the game again. They were a little while into it when Strategist spoke up.

Strategist: Do you know you speak out loud when you write letters to your family, love?

BLU Heavy: Da. Helps me think.

Strategist: Who… is your family anyways?

BLU Heavy looked up at Strategist in a blank stare. Apparently, this struck a little bit of a nerve.

BLU Heavy: *Sigh* Even though I am not original Heavy, I remember what Heavy's family is.

BLU Heavy paused for a moment before starting his story.

BLU Heavy: Heavy was born into Soviet Russia, still under the rule of Stalin. My father was against Stalin, fighting in potential revolution against him. Higher ups found out, sent family, including Heavy, to gulag, while father was killed. Heavy was 20 at time. After months of torture, Heavy had enough. Heavy burst out of barrack in middle of night and attacked guards, torture was now on them. Heavy released prisoners and set fire to gulag, escaping with mother and three sisters. Heavy's family hid in Siberian wilderness. Heavy loves family… and will protect family.

When BLU Heavy was finished with his story, Strategist just looked on in amazement. She had no idea the her large friend went through so much. BLU Heavy sighed in a frustrated manner. Strategist got up from her chair and gave BLU Heavy a hug, barely wrapping her arms around the giant. BLU Heavy looked at Strategist and gave a small smile.

BLU Heavy: You understand family, little woman. Heavy thanks you for affection and understanding. Now come, let us forget this and continue game.

Strategist and BLU Heavy proceeded to play their game of chess, BLU Heavy feeling a little better now that he told his story to someone he trusts.

* * *

Out in the desert behind RED base, there was a small mountain range that sprouted a large cave system. Decoy was one to go to these caves and set up a personal dojo for herself, training herself to be better in battle. Currently, Decoy was meditating on a mat, finding the inner peace she could achieve, when a small sound was heard at the entrance to the cave. Decoy opened her eyes and unsheathed her katana, holding it out to whatever or whoever was in the cave. To her surprise, it was the Spy, the original Spy that was on BLU.

Spy: Mademoiselle, you don't have to be so forward with me.

Decoy: As the Scout would say, in your dreams. What are you doing here, backstabber?

Spy put his hand on the katana that was close to his neck and lowered it before speaking.

Spy: Why, I have always seen these caves from either base, so today I thought I could look at the majesty that is nature. May I ask, why are you here, femme difficile?

Decoy sheathed her katana before returning to her meditative position.

Decoy: This is where I come… to train in body and soul.

Spy: Hmmmm. May I join you?

Decoy: You have no experience in the art of meditation. It requires years of practice of truly connect with…

Spy: Madam. I have traveled the world to be the best spy. I experienced meditation in the Himalayas with Tibetan monks, to master my emotions.

Spy proceeded to sit in a meditative position in front of Decoy, Decoy not batting an eyelash over it.

Decoy: Fine, backstabber. Just do not disturb me.

Both proceeded to go into a meditative state, going deep into meditation and balance of self. Time went by, both still deep within meditation, until Decoy felt a shock of emotion go through her. It felt like… dread. It went on for what felt like forever, when what seemed like a cloaked figure appeared from darkness, chanting something in japanese. Suddenly, someone cleared their throat, which caused her to open her eyes. She saw Spy standing at the cave entrance, checking his watch, with it appearing to be twilight outside the cave.

Spy: Miss Decoy, we must return to our teams before it gets more dark.

Decoy: … of course, backstabber.

Decoy got up to follow Spy down the mountain, but she still had the "vision" from her meditation in her mind. What could it mean?

* * *

The Faang leader was in a deep state of meditation when one of the guards of his home knocked on the door to his chambers.

Master Faang: お入りください。 (Come in.)

The guard came in to the room, pulling a man in by a rope tied at this wrists. The man wore a white suit and hat, his head hung down to hide his face. Master Faang opened his eyes and gazed at the man, unimpressed by the prisoner.

Master Faang: 離れる (Leave.)

The guard immediately left the room, leaving Master Faang and the prisoner. Master Faang got up and walked around the man, inspecting him.

Master Faang: Tell me. How did you find us?

The man just chuckled to himself, amused by his captor's question.

Man: My friend, no place is hidden for long.

Master Faang: I am not your friend, trespasser. Why did you come here?

Man: Hoho boy, I got some information for you. Your little prodigy you've been looking for isn't in the places you're looking in.

Master Faang knew who the man meant. He stopped circling right in front of the man, making dead on eye contact with him.

Master Faang: Where… is… she?!

Man: I could tell ya, but it'll cost you.

Master Faang: If gold is what you want I-

Man I don't want gold! I want…

The man lifted his head to reveal a tough, stubbled face with short, grey hair, and his right was white with a scar running through it.

Man: Revenge!

Master Faang gazed at his new ally, thinking over the proposal in his head.

Master Faang: What do they call you?

Man: Name's Ashack.

* * *

 **I'm baaaaaaccckkk. This isn't a very action filled chapter, but it's one none of the less. I've been working on important things for the last few months and those things are gonna go into the next two months as well, so chapters will still be scarce. Hope I didn't make anyone too mad at me.**


	22. Ch 20: Laboratory Accident

**I added a good amount of fighting in here, but I wanted to also add something else to this stew. Hope you guys like it! :)**

* * *

Chapter 20: Laboratory Battle

Early morning in the Badlands is always a peaceful time, the animals of the desert just waking from the night while the sun poked out from the horizon. Everything was just… peaceful. That is, until both teams' Soldiers blew their trumpets for the morning wake up call. As per usual, each member got up and headed off to the showers, than to the rec room for breakfast. At RED's base, today's breakfast maker was Pyro. Now, no one's actually allowed Pyro to be in charge of the kitchen, for obvious reasons, but she was able to worm her way into being the day's breakfast chef. As Pryo worked in the kitchen, RED team sat in their chairs, hoping to not get a plate of blackened something.

Scout: Oh man, I'm starvin'! I hope Pyro's actually made somethin' edible.

Decoy: Yes, a meal that I can eat would be nice.

RED Engineer: Come on fellas. Have a little fate in Pyro. He may not be a bad cook.

Soldier: I'll tell you what, whatever comes out of that kitchen, I'll eat! A true american won't turn down something like burnt food! Washington never turned down his burnt food!

Sniper: _Any of you blokes gonna tell him that his knowledge of American history is wrong?_

Heavy: _Is best not to say_.

They continued waiting, listening to the sounds that came from the kitchen, before Pyro finally came out of the kitchen with plates full of golden brown pancakes.

Pyro: Maa-naa!

The RED mercs stared down at the plates, surprised that Pyro didn't burn one pancake in the bunch. Although they looked good, no one knew if they tasted good. Only one person could test that question.

RED Demo: Scoot, eat some.

Scout: What-

Everyone looked over at Scout, expecting him to try the pancakes. Scared, Scout cut a piece of the food and took a bite. Scout's face went from pure disgust to surprised satisfaction. The bostonian quickly scoffed down the rest of the golden brown cakes.

Scout: Aw man! This stuff's good! Heck, it's delicious!

The other RED mercs soon plowed into their breakfast, also loving the confections Pyro had made.

Soldier: Not as good rations, but just like momma used to make! Nice work!

Pyro gave a happy giggle, liking that the team really did like her cooking. In fact, with that feeling aside, she remembered that the fire that started in the kitchen needed to be snuffed before the base burnt down, so she ran back into the kitchen before it could.

RED Strategist: Oi, you blokes smell something burning?

* * *

Both teams were on their way to the more forested area of the Badlands, towards the property known as Mountain Lab, RED's top secret research and development laboratory for weapons. BLU was the first to arrive at the map, going into their spawn to set up their weapons and think of strategies to win. Engineer had decided to change his shirt for the battle, going with his classic Dad Duds.

Scientist: I say we have a push down the main path, with a small team going around to cut of anyone who might oppose.

BLU Sniper: What 'bout Sniper and RED Spy?

Engineer: All we can say is watch out.

Strategist: And I suggest not popping uber as soon as the match begins.

BLU Heavy: We have plan?

Everyone nodded, agreeing that this plan was their best way of getting to the first point.

*Meanwhile at RED spawn*

RED had gone over their defense plan to keep BLU off of the point and was moving out to set up.

Administrator: _Mission begins in 5 minutes._

RED Scientist and RED Engineer were walking to the front lines, when something caught RED Scientist's eye. A single door with 'Keep Out' signs all over it was at the end of one of the hallways. Curiosity took control of the brainiac, having him walk towards the door and open it, leaving RED Engie. Looking inside, he saw a new sort of technology, something that made the mad doctor grin evilly from ear to ear.

* * *

Administrator: _Mission begins in 30 seconds._

Both teams were waiting for the match to begin, anxious to get their killing in for the day. As BLU waited, a chill went down Scientist and Engineer's spines.

Scientist: Huh, that was weird. Anyone else cold?

BLU Heavy: Niet.

BLU Scout: Uh, no.

Engineer: I felt somethin'. I'm sure it twas nothin'. Just a little breeze.

Scientist: Yeah, probably nothing.

Administrator: _5,4,3,2,1…_

The horns sounded for the match to begin. Just as the first BLUs stepped out of spawn, a flying Pyro came out of nowhere and lit them all ablaze.

BLU Heavy: My flesh! It burns!

BLU Decoy: My flesh is melting!

Scientist: Owowowowow!

Luckily, BLU Demo blew up the firebug with a few shots from his Loch-n-Load. BLU continued out of spawn, going with the plan they agreed upon. BLU Pyro, Spy and BLU Soldier went around the path to the left, as the others pushed down the main path. BLU Decoy ran up ahead of the team to draw the RED's fire, while some of her teammates fired at the REDs.

RED was losing some ground, barely holding onto the first point as it was. RED Demo had decided to go full Demoknight for this match, much to his team's disagreement. He charged out at the BLUs, Eyelander draw, but fell short by a Bazaar Bargain.

BLU Sniper: Mongrel.

BLU Decoy: This is going easier than expected.

Scientist: Yeah, maybe a little too easy? ... Nah, they probably just suck today.

The REDs were being cut off as well, since that little team of BLUs had snuck up and cut off their teleporter and dispenser.

RED Strategist: Where is that wanker, Scientist?!

Heavy: Heavy does not know! Little Engineer is gone as well!

Administrator: _We have lost the control point!_

Soldier: Let's go, maggots! Double time!

RED continued to battle for the second point, but were losing it at a rapid pace. Meanwhile, RED Scientist and RED Engineer were in the taped off room, working on the device that so interested them both.

* * *

Both teams were on the last point by this time, RED had pulled through and started defending it more effectively. RED Demo and RED Medic were changing out weapons in spawn, when RED Scientist and RED Engineer came in, pushing something under a cloth.

RED Demo: Aye lads, where've ya been?

RED Medic: Und vhat is under zhe cloth?

RED Scientist chuckled to himself amused by the question.

RED Scientist: The thing that will have us win.

He proceeded to pull back the cloth, revealing a large, glowing raygun on a utility cart. Demo and RED Medic looked at the device in fascination.

RED Engineer: This little ol' thing will teach those BLUs not to come one step further into this base.

The two proceeded to roll the cart out of spawn, with Demo and RED Medic looking nervously at each other.

RED Demo: This won't end well…

*2 minutes earlier*

BLU was shooting out of the small doorway that led to the last point. Scientist was shooting his Multi-gun to weaken the REDs, when Pyro jumped out of nowhere again and pointed her Backburner at him.

Scientist: Um… Hi?

Pyro: Hmph.

Engineer: Doc!

Engie came running towards the two with his Widowmaker to shoot Pyro, but something else happened that got the three's attention. RED Scientist had fired up the raygun and was getting ready to fire. Pyro's instincts kicked in, dodging to the side, but Scientist just stood in fear. Pyro reached out and pulled Scientist to the side, while Engie dove opposite to them. It was too late though.

A large, green beam fired out of the device, not completely missing the two BLUs. What it hit was Scientist's entire right arm and Engie's left leg up to the middle of the shin.

The battle just stopped, no guns fired, to explosives went off. Medic ran over to his teammates, who were in a massive amount of pain from where the beam hit.

Medic: Scheisse! D-Don't vorry, I will heal you!

Medic activated his Medi-gun to heal Engie's leg, but it wouldn't grow back.

Medic: Vhat?!

Medic tried again with Scientist's arm, producing the same result.

RED Scientist and RED Engineer looked on at the scene, the feeling of guilt rushing through them, almost like snakes slithering in their skin. The loudspeaker came on, with a very pissed off Administrator on it.

Administrator: _RED SCIENTIST AND ENGINEER, I WANT YOU BOTH IN MY OFFICE NOW!_

No one had ever heard the Administrator so mad before. The two REDs proceeded out of the building and to the vehicles to see the Administrator.

Administrator: _BLU wins by RED's unacceptable behavior._

Pyro helped Scientist to his feet, helping him towards Medic, who had BLU Heavy carry Engineer.

Medic: Quick, we'll use my ambulance! We have to get to my lab!

* * *

Hours had gone by. BLU was anxiously waiting in the waiting room of Medic's clinic with Pyro, BLU Spy allowing her to be there for Scientist's sake. Medic eventually did come out of the clinic

, a look of disappointment on his face. The BLUs and Pyro ran up to him, wanting answers on how the two were doing.

BLU Sniper: C'mon doc, how are they?!

Medic: It… appears that my Medi-gun cannot heal their appendages back. The energy from the beam must have had a negation for my formula.

Pyro pushed out of the way of everyone and barged into the clinic. She looked to see the two mercs on seperate beds, Scientist just lying on the bed and Engie sitting up, looking at his leg. Engie looked up to see the firebug staring at them.

Engineer: Huh, howdy Pyro.

Pyro: Hmph.

Scientist looked up from his trance and stared at Pyro, Pyro looking back at him. It was just a minute before Scientist spoke.

Scientist:... Thank you.

Pyro walked over and gave Scientist a hug, sorry that this had happened to him and Engie. Engie grabbed the crutches that were next to his bed and moved himself out to speak to Medic.

The others had gone to think to themselves, leaving Medic sitting on one of the chairs and rub the tiredness out of his eyes.

Engineer: Doc…

Medic looked up at Engie when he heard his name.

Medic: Ja?

Engie: Is the entirety of our limbs just… gone?

Medic: Vell, I did notice something. Both you and Scientist's nervous systems are still sending signals to the area, so…

Engie: Wait… really?!

Medic: Ja. Although zhere isn't much we can do… vhy are you looking at me like zhat?

Engie had a big smile on his face, knowing exactly what he could do. He's done it once before.

Engie: Get Scientist ta snap out of it! Pyro can help us too.

Medic: Engineer, vhat are you thinking?

Engineer chuckled softly to himself.

Engineer: I say, let's fix this mess.

* * *

BLU wandered around their base for hours, drowning their sorrows in whatever they could. They all were in the rec room currently, just sad as can be, when Medic barged in with a look of glee on his face.

Medic: My friends, I have exciting news!

The BLUs turned towards the doctor in curiosity.

Strategist: What is it?

BLU Decoy: Is this good?

Medic: *Ahem* Come on though!

The first to enter the room was Pyro, jumping for joy on what she had helped with. The next was first just… a metal shoe? The leg and body appeared next, revealing it to be Engineer, with some sort of robotic foot on his bad leg. The last was Scientist, who simply walked in. Where was once just a stub, now was a fully robotic arm, functioning like a normal arm. It wasn't like Engie's foot or the Gunslinger, but more to Scientist's design.

The BLUs got up and rushed to the two, thankful that they were going to be ok. Pyro stood to the side with Medic, happy they could do something.

Medic: You know, for a RED, you are not so bad.

Medic and Pyro chuckled at the statement to themselves. Pyro lifted up her Firefly mask a little, only showing the damaged, scar tissue around her mouth.

Pyro: Thank you for letting me be here.

Medic: No problem, my friend. I'm just glad you could help. It made all of zhe difference.


End file.
